Sex Toys
by odes
Summary: Sebuah penculikan gadis belia tengah menguncang Konoha. pelakunya adalah Sasuke, seorang professor gila yang terobesi menciptakan boneka "pemuas sex" dari tubuh gadis asli! dengan berbagai "operasi" yang dilakukannya pada tubuh para gadis itu, hingga terciptalah sebuah "Toy Sex" yang diinginkan! Adult Theme! NC-21. Lemon! NOT FOR UNDERAGE! CHAP 5 UP !
1. Chapter 1

_**SEX TOY**_

**SasuSaku**

**Naruto belong to MK**

**M for lemon and gore**

**Sci-fi, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**#Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Thypo, Adult theme, NC-21, PWP, D.L.D.R!**

**A/N : Ini baru summary nya aja. Jangan protes kalo pendek. :Dv**

**Nitip nyimpen di akun ffn. Takut keburu ilang di gadget karena mau masuk "rumah sakit" beberapa lama **

**Yaaahh itung-itung, Pre-Publish, lumanyuun dapet bocoran summary next project dari odes**

**Hahahhaha :D**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

** odes**

**-0000-**

Demi menyempurnakan penelitian gilanya, Sasuke melakukan riset yang tidak biasa. Siapa yang menyangka pemuda yang telah menyandang gelar professor di usia 24 tahun itu adalah dalang di balik penculikan gadis remaja yang tengah mengguncang Konoha.

Sederet siswa SMU telah menjadi korbannya. Mereka tidak hanya dilecehkan, diperkosa, bahkan sadisnya dijadikan sebuah 'Toy Sex' untuk memuaskan hasrat seksual sang professor muda. Dibius, di'operasi' sedemikian rupa, dikuliti hidup-hidup, hingga mereka kehilangan kuasa atas tubuh dan pikirannya.

Siapa sangka semua kelaianan pada diri pemuda tampan itu karena masa lalunya yang kelam. Menjadi bahan bully dan ejekan gadis yang dia cintai membuat Sasuke menutup hatinya bagi kaum ini, dan berubah menjadi pria haus sex berdarah dingin!


	2. Beginning

**Sex Toys**

**Chapter 1**

**SasuSaku**

**NARUTO belong to MK**

**M for lemon and gore**

**Sci-fi, Crime**

**#Warning : AU, Thypo, DarkSasuke! Adult Theme, NC-21, BeDeeSeM, PWP! Lemon . Yang gak kuat baca, harap lambaikan kancut ke kamera :* (NOT FOR UNDERAGE!) *kali ini odes ciyuuss loohh.**

**A/N : fict ini terinspirasi dari film Wrong Way tapi tentu cuma soal adegan bunuh-bunuhannya doang :( selebihnya lahir dari otak ngawur author :(**

**Deep Web? *apa ituuhh?* maapkan kelemotan hamba T.T hamba tipe manusia yang lemah di bidang IT. Fp CreepyPasta juga terimakasih atas inspirasi untuk adegan hard gore nya *dan buat kalian yang udah mencekoki odes dengan berbagai hal mesum dan sadis :D***

**Fict ini fict Sci-fi pertama odes. Harap maapkan hamba bila banyak kejanggalan atau yang kurang berkenan. Sekali lagi DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!.**

.

.

_**BACOT AUTHOR AREA!**_

Odes pada dasarnya gak peduli flamers dan haters, apalagi kalo yg komen cuma berani pake akun abominabel yg dibikin dari planet Pluto dan gak berani nunjukin wajah. (Makan lem aibon dulu sanah! Lo rese kalo lagi mavok!)

Sebenernya odes juga gak keberatan maki-maki orang model begini, tapi karena suamih-suamih odes (Itachi, Rukawa dan Zoro) adalah orang yang sangat baik hati, tampan, penyayang dan juga pemaaf, odes sebagai istrih yang baik juga harus ngikutin suamih tercinta. Jadi buat kalian haters dan flamers, yaaa hate dan flame aja sesuka kalian ;) toh itu yg nulis kalian, yang maki-maki kalian dan kalian juga yang harus menanggung resikonya dikemudian hari.

Ngerasa bangga bisa seenaknya nge-flame karya orang? Ngeraya superior? Ngerasa udah jadi fans sejati? kalian udah tau UU ITE kan soal Cyber Bullying yang mencakup ( Flaming, Harrasment, Denigration, Impersonation, Outing and Trickery, Exclusion, Cyber-Stalking), yang bisa dikenakan pasal pidana sesuai KUHP yaitu pasal 310 ayat 1 dan 2 serta UU no.11 tahun 2008 tentang Transaksi Elektronik. Yakin masih mau jadi flamers? Silahkan, tapi jangan menyesal di kemudian hari yaa. Apalagi nangis-nangis minta maaf. :) karena YOU ARE SO DAMN ANNOYING!

Flame itu termasuk category bullying loh. Dan dapat dipidanakan sesuai pasal yang odes sebutkan di atas. Keadaan psikis setiap orang berbeda, hendaknya lebih bijak menyampaikan bentuk kritikan.

Odes menerima dan terbuka dengan kritikan, sekalipun itu mengkoreksi secara keras kesalahan dalam karya odes. Namun hendaknya disampaikan secara santun dan beradab layaknya orang yang berpendidikan.

Kenapa odes begitu keras menyoroti masalah Flamers ini. Menurut odes, setiap karya, sekalipun buruk dan masih banyak kekurangan, tidak berhak mendapat flame. Karena seorang penulis pasti jatuh bangun dalam menciptakan karyanya. Kemudian secara mental dan psikis dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh orang yang gak bertanggung jawab yang bahkan gak berani menampakkan muka aslinya. Apakah itu adil?

Dan satu catatan odes. Ini penting bagi semua readers. Memang benar odes sudah mengakui odes adalah haters salah satu chara seperti yang odes sebutkandi fict Between Us. Apakah salah? Di fict itu bahkan tokoh yang dimaksud belum dikeluarkan. Kemudian bermacam spekulasi berkembang. Terkesan menggurui dan menyudutkan. Benar, odes adalah Haters salah satu chara, tapi odes juga tahu adab menulis! Apa pernah odes menjelek-jelekkan salah satu chara (entah itu yang odes suka atau tidak) tanpa adanya alur yang jelas? Kalau pernah, coba silahkan tunjukkan di fict mana dan chapter berapa! Kalian kan belum membaca secara utuh, kenapa sudah sangat sok tahu?

Odes katakan sekali lagi, odes bukan Bullyer! Dan odes gak berminat jadi korban Bullying. Jadi siapapun, untuk siapapun yang merasa bangga menjadi seorang flamers di luar sana, odes akan mengambil langkah tegas yang sekiranya diperlukan karena keberadaan kalian sungguh sangat menganggu.

Dan buat yang sudah sangat sok tahu dengan menebak, bahwa odes pasti akan plagiat dari Fp creepypasta, sebelumnya sebelum tuduhan di lemparkan hendaknya mengerti tuduhan yang dimaksudkan. PLAGIAT adalah mencuri ide tanpa seijin yang bersangkutan dan atau mengambil suatu info tanpa menyertakan sumbernya. Gak pernah bikin karya ilmiah yaa?

Disini odes jelaskan sekali, dan odes harap gak perlu odes jelaskan berulang kali, ide dasarnya berasal dan terinspirasi dari film Wrong Way. Lalu soal FP CreepyPasta, odes bahkan baru membuka FP itu setelah cerita ini dibuat. Memang ada bagian yang terinsiprasi, tapi bukan PLAGIAT karena odes mencantumkan sumbernya Di A/N dan juga tentu dengan berbagai perubahan. Berhenti bersikap sok tahu dan inferior. Memangnya anda ini titisan Ki Kugumoh?

**SESAMPAH APAPUN KARYA, SE-TIDAKSUKA APAPUN KALIAN PADA KARYA ORANG TERSEBUT, BUKAN BERARTI LANTAS KALIAN MERASA PUNYA HAK ATAU KEWAJIBAN UNTUK MEM-FLAME NYA HANYA KARENA KALIAN MERASA SUPERIOR / INFERIOR!**

**Sekali lagi,**

**BANZAAIII~~**

**Terimakasih luapan cinta dan dukungan kalian**

**Sign,**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

**Odes**

**-000000-**

Konohagakure, 2037.

Suara erangan dan desahan erotis itu terdengar begitu kencang dari arah sebuah kamar. Sang empunya ruangan tampak tak peduli dengan suara kencang yang memenuhi ruangan kamarnya yang sudah di desaign sedemikian rupa hingga kedap terhadap suara. Yang dia dipikirkan dan inginkan hanya satu, memuaskan hasrat seksualnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai puncaknya.

Sang tokoh wanita dalam video tampak mengubah posisinya yang semula sedang bercumbu mesra dengan saling melumat bibir dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas dan menggebu, menjadi sedikit menungging sambil merenggangkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Tangannya mencengkram erat seprai tempat tidur yang sudah berantakan dan basah oleh cairan cinta mereka. Sementara yang tokoh pria sibuk mendaki puncak birahi dengan mengobrak-abrik kemaluan wanitanya dengan ganas dari arah belakang.

Seolah tak ada yang ingin terlewat, sementara kejantanan sang pemuda mengamuk di dalam celah yang sudah sangat basah karena rangsangan tersebut, tangan sang pemuda digunakan untuk meremas dan terkadang memilin puting wanitanya yang telah menonjol dan mengeras. Nafas mereka terengah antara desakan nafsu dan juga rasa lelah. Namun api birahi di dalam tubuh mereka belum juga padam!

"Nggghhh.. ahhh..aaahh,..aahhh..." suara desahan erotis itu kian memanaskan suhu ruangan. Sang pemuda menatap terpaku pada sosok 2 orang pemain di video porno yang tengah di tontonnya tersebut. Kakinya terentang sementara tangannya sibuk memijat dan meremas sesuatu yang menonjol diselangkangannya. Matanya terpejam saat desahan dan erangan erotis itu kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya. Seolah dialah yang membuat sang gadis itu merintih dan mengerang tak tahan!

Kejantannya mulai ereksi penuh. Besar dan juga panjang. Namun dia belum merasa akan segera mencapai klimaks. Diraihnya sebuah pelumas (pelicin) yang terletak di sisi tempat tidurnya, diusapkannya di penis yang sudah sangat menegang tersebut.

Pemeran dalam video itu kembali berganti posisi. Kali ini dengan posisi 69. Sang tokoh wanita tampak sibuk memberikan 'blow job' nya sementara sang tokoh pria dalam video melumat habis-habisan kemaluan wanitanya. Sang pemuda terus menggosok, terus meremas, dengan deru nafas yang mulai memberat dengan semua rangsangan yang diberikan para pemeran video panas ini padanya.

Hingga tibalah di posisi yang paling pemuda itu sukai. Posisi 'Woman on Top'. Saat sang tokoh wanita berpacu diatas tubuh prianya. Memasukkan kejantanan besar itu ke dalam labium mayora dan minora miliknya sambil bergerak-gerak liar dan mengerang gila-gilaan, sang tokoh pria sibuk meremas, emmilin bahkan terkadang menghisap nakal putting benda kenyal yang menggantung indah tersebut. Makin cepat tangan sang pemuda berpacu di kejantanannya sendiri. Berusaha memuaskan dirinya dengan sebuah "one hand service".

Sedikit lagi... cairan lubrikasi mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanannya. Menandakan klimaks yang akan segera di raihnya sebentar lagi. Lalu tepat saat sang wanita bergerak makin liar, makin cepat disertai sebuah erangan erotis yang panjang dan menggoda indera pendengarannya, kejantanannya pun menyemburkan cairan kehidupan yang sangat banyak. Keluar dalam 5 kali tembakan ke berbagai arah.

Nafas sang pemuda memburu tak beraturan. Cairan kental miliknya telah mengotori lantai, meja dan juga sebagian kaki kursi. Namun entah mengapa dia belum merasakan kepuasan yang diinginkannya. One Hand Service seperti hanya dilakukan untuk menunda hasratnya agar tak cepat merambat baik kembali.

Dimatikannya laptop tempat video panas itu beberapa saat yang lalu diputarnya dengan sekali sentuhan. Kemudian dia segera membereskan pakaian dan noda-noda yang tercecer akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

Segera setelah semua persiapan beres, sang pemuda berhelai raven mencuat itu kembali merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Karena ini adalah hari pertama bagi peyandang gelar professor termuda di usianya itu untuk mengajar di sebuah sekolah atas permintaan dari dosennya dahulu saat masih menimba ilmu di universitas.

**-000000-**

"Selama saya tidak ada, kalian akan dibimbing oleh seorang guru pengganti..." ucap Sarutobi Hiruzen, guru biologi yang sudah berusia lanjut ini harus menjalani pengobatan intensif selama beberapa bulan agar bisa sembuh dari penyakit kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Meski kini usianya sudah tak lagi muda, namun guru Hiruzen memiliki semangat hidup yang sangat tinggi yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Asal gurunya tidak membosankan..." cetus seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk di meja paling depan diiringi kikikan teman-temannya.

"Tidak... dia masih muda namun sangat cerdas. Berhasil meraih gelar professor di usia 24 tahun, benar-benar sosok yang mengagumkan.." puji guru Hiruzen dengan mata berbinar

"Aku yakin kepalanya pasti sudah botak! Hahhahahaaa..." ejek gadis bernama Karin tersebut yang disambut tawa riuh di sekelilingnya.

"Sudah... sudah. Mari ku perkenalkan pada guru baru kalian..." suasana mendadak hening. Tampaknya mereka penasaran seperti apa rupa guru baru mereka.

"Silahkan masuk..."

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, helaian raven yang mencuat ke belakang, sepasang onyx hitam yang tajam dan garis tampan yang sempurna berdiri di depan kelas.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal..." ujarnya dengan sapaan dingin. Suasana yang tadi sunyi mendadak berganti dengan sebuah suara riuh rendah dan penuh bisik-bisik. Terutama di bagian para siswa wanita.

"Tampan,.. dan masih muda..."

"Dia tipeku..."

"Aku akan rajin dan giat belajar..."

Antusiasme di sekelilingnya membuat guru Hiruzen puas. Nampaknya dia bisa dengan tenang menyerahkan kelas ini pada sang guru baru, Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu hari ini kalian mulai belajar dengan Sasuke _sensei_ yaa?" Guru Hiruzen pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Pemuda tampan itu tak mengubris euforia para gadis di sekelilingnya. Dia justru sibuk merapihkan buku dan berkas yang digunakan untuk mengajar.

Saat dia akan memulai pelajaran, onyxnya berpendar mengelilingi ruang kelas. Menatap satu per satu wajah muridnya. Dan tiba-tiba perhatiannya tertumbuk pada seorang gadis yang duduk di meja paling belakang. Dengan warna rambut paling mencolok di banding temannya yang lain. Merah muda, serupa permen kapas. Kulit putih dengan hidung bangir serupa abjad kuno, manik emerald teduh yang memancarkan pesona, dan untuk beberapa saat Sasuke merasa tak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya. Entah mengapa.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu dikagetkan dengan seorang murid wanitanya yang maju ke depan. Kemudian berdiri sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Begitu dekat hingga dada yang berukuran cukup besar gadis berambut merah itu terasa menggesek lengannya.

"Maaf _sensei_, aku merasa sedikit tak enak badan..." ujar gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin itu dengan nada centilnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Memperhatikannya secara seksama. Tak ada tanda-tanda 'tak enak badan' di wajahnya. Sasuke dapat mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihat wajah gadis itu sekilas.

Merasa di perhatikan sedemikian intens oleh sang guru, membuat Karin senang sehingga kembali beracting seolah pusing dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan membuat tubuhnya kian merapat dengan tubuh Sasuke.

Darah sang professor muda berdesir. Gesekan erotis dengan bukit kenyal yang kini menepel erat itu tak ayal menaikkan lagi libidonya. Namun Sasuke cukup menyadari dimana posisinya sekarang. Maka dengan langkah cepat, pemuda itu menarik sang gadis agar keluar ruangan kelas, seolah membantu sang gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Kalian bukalah buku pelajaran terlebih dulu… saya segera kembali." Perintah sang pemuda pada seisi kelas yang langsung disambut dengan suara berisik. Sasuke langsung membawa Karin keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan kelas nya yang menjadi sedikit ribut.

"Bisa _sensei_ antarkan aku ke UKS…?" rajuknya dengan nada manja. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun , Sasuke mengantar gadis itu menuju ruang UKS yang berada di ujung lorong sana.

Sang guru tampan itu membantu merebahkan tubuh muridnya ini di ranjang. Karin, gadis ini cukup menyadari pesonanya sebagai wanita. Maka dia dengan sengaja menyingkap rok seragam yang dikenakannya hingga memamerkan sepasang kaki mulusnya.

Api birahi di dalam diri sang professor muda kian merambat naik. Gairahnya memang belum tuntas tadi pagi saat memuaskan diri dengan one hand service,kali ini api primitif dalam tubuh lelakinya kembali memanas dan butuh dipuaskan karena ulah nekat murid wanitanya ini.

"_Sensei_..." desah Karin erotis. Gadis itu terpesona oleh wajah tampan guru barunya dan dengan feromon kuat wanita dengan image "menggoda" sepertinya, membuat Karin tak dapat menahan diri untuk melakukan seks dengan pemuda tampan tersebut. Dan Karin sangat yakin Sasuke tidak akan menolak sex dengannya.

Dengan sebuah ciuman cepat dan panas, Sasuke melumat bibir menggemaskan milik murid wanitanya tersebut. Tak siap oleh serangan mendadak gurunya, Karin hanya bisa mendesah penuh kenikmatan oleh cumbuan penuh dominasi pemuda tampan gurunya tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke meremas nakal gundukan kenyal dengan puncak yang sudah menegang., padahal mereka hanya bersilat lidah dan saling menukar saliva. Semakin keras remasannya, semakin gadis di bawah kuasanya ini menggeliat tak tahan disertai desahan tertahan.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Membiarkan Karin menghirup udara dengan nafas tersenggal. Kemudian dibisikkannya sebuah kalimat tepat di telinga sang gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Nanti malam. Di apartmentku..."

Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Karin begitu saja sambil menyembunyikan seringainya.

_'Nanti malam... tentu akan jadi sangat panas dan liar, bukan?!'_

Mungkin sudah saatnya dia mengganti pemuas nafsunya menjadi gadis remaja asli!

**-0000-**

"Su..su-sudah...ahhh.. aaahh..." suara erangan disertai nafas yang memburu cepat itu terdengar sepanjang malam di sebuah kamar bergaya minimalis tersebut. Sang gadis berambut merah terlihat tengah menggeliat kepayahan dibawah kuasa sang pemuda berambut raven yang sejak tadi memburu kenikmatan di atas tubuh indahnya. Entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan, namun sang pemuda tampak belum mencapai klimaks yang diinginkan.

"Belum..." tegas sang pemuda dengan suaranya yang memberat oleh gempuran nafsu. Dia terus memacu tubuh bagian bawahnya. Membiarkan senjatanya mengobrak abrik labium mayora dan minora gadis yang juga merupakan siswa wanita di sekolah tempatnya mengajar tersebut. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang bak kesetanan sejak tadi memburu kepuasan birahi yang tak juga kunjung di dapatkan meski sebenarnya dia telah mencapai klimaks beberapa kali.

Wajah gadis berambut merah itu mengernyit. Menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang mulai menjalari bagian kewanitaannya. Sudah sejak tadi, sang guru muda ini terus menggenjot vagina nya tanpa henti dari berbagai posisi. Hingga kini tak ada lagi rasa nikmat yang dirasakan gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin itu. Dia justru merasa vagina nya sakit dan perih akibat gesekan yang terus menerus.

"Aahh... A-aku... aku... mohon..,berhenti...,mmpphhh." di sela nafasnya yang tersengal dan memburu gadis itu berusaha memohon ampunan pada sang pemuda. Namun pemuda tampan dengan wajah memukau itu justru sama sekali tak mengubris kata-katanya. Dia asyik menenggelamkan diri dalam dada kenyal dan besar gadis yang masih merupakan pelajar SMU tersebut.

Sasuke menghisapnya gemas. Sambil memilin puting dada gadis yang sudah tampak sangat kelelahan tersebut. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh mereka. Nafas mereka sudah satu-satu. Namun belum tampak tanda-tanda Sasuke akan mengakhiri permainan panas mereka.

"Uuuhhhh,, aaahhh..." desahan erotis itu kembali terdengar. Dan Sasuke menyukainya. Karena desahan seorang wanita yang sedang menuju puncak birahi adalah nada paling indah yang pernah dia dengar di dunia . Melihat gadisnya kembali mengerang nikmat di tengah rasa sakit yang sebenarnya melanda, membuat Sasuke kian bersemangat memacu tubuhnya.

"Uugghhh... _sensei._.. ini.. ini benar-benar sakit. Aku mohon berhenti... " lirih Karin lagi sambil memejamkan mata. Rasanya tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi menerima gempuran demi gempuran dari senjata sang pemuda yang sejak tadi masih mengacuk tegak berdiri meski sudah beberapa kali mencapai klimaks dan menyemburkan spermanya.

"Berhenti? Kau bercanda... aku belum puas..." seringai kejam tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke membuat Karin untuk pertama kalinya gemetar ketakutan. Lelaki ini gila... dia seorang hypersex tingkat akut yang tak akan pernah merasa puas atau lelah. Dan Karin sudah merasa tak sanggup lagi melayani nafsu sang pemuda yang juga merupakan gurunya tersebut.

"Ayoolaahh.. bukankah kau yang tadi menggodaku di sekolah? Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu, Pelacur...?!" Goda Sasuke dengan nada sinis yang menusuk tajam tepat di telinga.

Karin menggeram marah. Pelacur? Tega sekali pemuda itu mengatakan demikian...

Melihat raut marah di wajah muridnya tersebut Sasuke melayangkan pukulannya ke arah pipi bagian kiri gadis yang sudah tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya. Saking kencangnya pukulan itu, sampai meninggalkan memar kemerahan di pipi mulus Karin.

Gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Kemudian berusaha meronta, melepaskan diri dari pemuda gila dengan nafsu seks yang seolah tak akan pernah padam tersebut. Namun sekuat apapun dia berusaha melawan, tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan dominasi sang Uchiha.

Kali ini gantian Sasuke yang mengeram marah. Dia tak suka perlawanan gadis itu. Padahal gadis itulah yang semula menggodanya di sekolah, kemudian datang dengan kemauan nya sendiri ke apartmentnya untuk _'having sex'_.

Sang pemuda untuk pertama kalianya melepaskan kejantanannya dari kemaluan sang wanita. Karin menghela nafas lega. Mengira semua mimpi buruknya ini akan segera berakhir. Namun sang guru muda nan tampan itu justru melenggang santai ke dalam ruang pribadinya. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Kemudian kembali menuju sang gadis yang tampak sibuk memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan.

"Mau kemana...?" Tanya Sasuke dari arah belakang. Karin berusaha tak mengindahkan pertanyaan sang pemuda. Dia sudah sangat muak dengan pemuda tampan berhelai raven itu yang sudah menyiksanya berjam -jam.

"Pulang...!" Ketus Karin tanpa menoleh. Tak menyadari benda dan juga seringai iblis yabg jelas tampak di wajah rupawan sang professor muda tersebut.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mengarahkan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius dosis tinggi tersebut dan membekapnya ke arah indera penciuman Karin. Membuat sang gadis berhelai semerah darah itu limbung saat itu juga. Kehilangan kesadarannya tanpa sempat meronta apalagi melawan.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dibopongnya tubuh setengah telanjang gadis SMU itu menuju ruang pribadinya. Tempatnya akan melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sesuatu yang... tak pernah dibayangkan siapapun sebelumnya!

-0000-

Matanya mulai terbuka, sedikit demi sedikit, rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya, rasa mual di saat yang sama membuat gadis berhelai semerah darah itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

Manik obsidian nya mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas. Dia berada di sebuah meja. Dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat kuat. Terentang. Membentuk huruf X. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah mengapa sekarang dia sangat ketakutan. Seolah ruangan itu menyimpan malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawanya kapan saja. Yang siap membawanya pergi dari dunia.

Tidak... dia tidak jngin mati sekarang. Tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi siapakah yang telah tega melakukan hal kejam seperti ini padanya? Ingatannya kembali berputar. Jangan-jangan...?

Jawaban untuk segala pertanyaannya telah ada di depan mata. Sang pemuda memasuk ruangan dengan langkah santai dan penuh percaya diri. Dibalut dengan jubah putih khas pakaian kedokteran, sarung tangan, masker wajah dan segala penampilan juga peralatan yang serba steril, gadis itu merasa ketakutan hingga gemetar tubuhnya tak dapat disembunyikan.

Sasuke mendekati tubuh polos Karin yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya di meja operasinya. Seringai manis menghiasi rupa tampan sempurnanya. Seolah keadaan ini membuatnya puas dan juga... kembali terangsang.

Namun sejenak diabaikan api birahi yang mulai menggelak. Dia memilih mendahulukan "sesuatu" yang ingin dia coba lakukan pada gadis ini. Sesuatu yang tak pernah orang lain bayangkan akan terjadi.

Sasuke kian mendekat, dengan seringai –yang justru terlihat kejam di mata Karin- penuh pesonanya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Berusaha meronta. Melepaskan diri. Namun sungguh tindakan yang tiada guna mengingat Sasuke sudah mengunci semua gerak tubuh gadis ini.

Lalu sang pemuda yang telah menyandang gelar professor termuda di usia 24 tahun itu mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik dari balik jubah putihnya. Dan dengan cepat menusukkan benda itu ke arah paha sebelah kanan gadis itu. Dan kembali mengulang hal yang sama di paha kirinya.

Sekejap gadis itu merasa sebagian tubuhnya, terutama bagian kakinya seperti kesemutan dan mati rasa. Karin sudah tak dapat lagi merasakan sepanjang tungkai kakinya sebatas betis. Gadis itu ingin berteriak, memohon ampun. Meminta pertolongan. Namun rasa takut mengalahkan segalanya hingga untuk sekedar menggumam pun suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan.

"Betis yang sangat bagus..." ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut tungkai betis gadis itu.

"Namun sayang... sebentar lagi keindahan ini tak akan lagi ada..." lembut, seolah tanpa emosi dan tekanan, namun perkataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat jantung Karin nyaris melompat keluar.

Manik obsidian gadis itu menatap tajam, sekaligus penuh kengerian saat sang professor muda di bidang kedokteran ini mengeluarkan berbagai macam peralatan bedahnya. Kemudian seolah sedang menimbang dan memilih pisau bedah yang akan digunakan, wajah tampan Sasuke terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan semua peralatan di depannya ini.

"Ja-jangan... kumohon... apapun yang kau ingin lakukan.. kumohon... jangan..." lirih Karin disertai airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia sungguh ketakutan. Pemuda ini serupa dewa kematian baginya.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terasa sakit..." jawab Sasuke enteng sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

Perhatian Sasuke kini sepenuhnya teralihkan dengan membedah bagian betis gadis berambut merah tersebut. Darah segar segera mengalir keluar saat sayatan demi sayatan menembus kulit mulus yang belum pernah tergores sedikit pun itu. Sasuke nampak santai sementara Karin, meski tidak merasakan sakit di bagian yang di operasi, entah mengapa nalurinya menjerit meminta diselamatkan. Karena apapun yang sekarang dilakukan gurunya ini, pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Sasuke terlihat senang dengan keasyikan barunya. Membedah tubuh muda gadis belia yang masih SMU ini sungguh sebuah pelepas penat yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya. Darah dan operasi memang sesuatu yang sanggup menenangkan hatinya.

Saat lapisan terdalam terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan tulang bagian betis sang gadis, dengan sebuah alat berbentuk seperti bor kecil, Sasuke melubangi bagian tersebut.

Refleks, Karin menjerit dan berjengit kesakitan merasakan rasa ngilu yang luar biasa. Efek obat bius Sasuke memang mempan untuk sayatan demi sayatan di kulit permukaan, namun tidak untuk di bagian tulang.

Gadis itu berteriak. Menjerit. Memohon ampun. Namun seolah tuli dan tak mendengar, Sasuke tetap pada keasyikannya.

"Oh KAMI-SAMA! Kumohon berhenti…!" teriak Karin histeris.

Kembali dibuat lubang tepat di _Fibula_ gadis cantik itu. Rupanya Sasuke ingin menghancurkan tulang bagian betis dari gadis berambut merah yang juga merupakan muridnya tersebut dan menanamkan sesuatu disana. Berbentuk bulatan logam dengan bagian runcing di beberapa sisi yang berguna untuk menahan tukang yang telah hancur tadi namun dengan gerakan yang terbatas karena gerakan yang berlebihan akan memberikan rasa nyeri di sekitar tulang tersebut. Terus dilakukannya operasi demi operasi, tak memperdulikan jeritan gadis yang kini bagian mulutnya terpaksa di sumpal untuk berjaga agar tidak memancing kecurigaan orang sekitar tempat tinggalnya meski ruangan pribadi sang professor muda itu sesungguhnya kedap udara.

Tak ada yang gadis itu bisa lakukan. Meronta dan memohon ampun pun percuma. Rasa sakit yang sungguh mendera bagian kakinya, rasa takut, dan juga rangsangan yang tiba-tiba menyerang bagian kewanitaannya saat Sasuke dengan sengaja menggesek klitorisnya karena kakinya ternetang lebar sehingga bagian vaginanya terlihat jelas di mata pemuda tampan itu membuat Karin sudah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Wajah Karin terlihat memerah. Nafasnya memberat meski tetap diselingi isakan tangis. Namun Sasuke tahu, gadis itu terangsang karena vaginanya sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan basa basi,Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya yang memang sudah menegang lalu dengan sekali gerakan memposisikan dirinya dan menyarangkan benda panjang dan besar itu ke dalam rongga kewanitaan sang gadis berambut merah.

Karin tersentak. Rasa sakit ini, rasa kenikmatan yang penuh karena vaginanya kembali terisi benda hangat milik Sasuke membuat gadis itu mengelinjang, antara berusaha membebaskan diri dan juga birahi yang meliputi dirinya. Namun dengan beberapa kali genjotan, Sasuke pun melepaskannya seolah tak puas.

Lubang itu sudah tak lagi menyenangkan baginya. Kendur dan juga terlampau basah. membuat Sasuke pun ingin melakukan sesuatu pada lubang kenikmatan setiap wanita itu.

Diambilnya sebuah benang dan alat jahit miliknya. Hal itu membuat Karin ternganga dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sang Uchiha menjahit kemaluannya!

"Hmmmpphh.. nghhh..Hmmpph…!" histeris Karin dengan mata raut wajah pucat ketakutan juga rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya saat benang yang biasa digunakan untuk operasi ( sehingga nantinya akan menyatu dengan daging saat kering) itu menembus lapisan demi lapisan kulit di sekitar area kemaluannya. Sasuke sama sekali tak memperdulikan rontaan ataupun usaha sang gadis yang berusaha keras memohon ampunan. Terus dijulurkan dan ditariknya benang tersebut serupa jahitan yang kuat dan tidak mungkin terlepas.

"Vaginamu sudah tak perlu digunakan lagi… rasanya sudah tidak enak.." Ujar Sasuke dengan enteng sambil meneruskan kegiatannya. Membuat sang gadis berambut merah itu akhirnya tak sadarkan diri karena rasa sakit, rasa takut dan juga kelelahan yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex Toys**

**Chapter 2**

**SasuSaku**

**Naruto belong to MK**

**M for LEMON and GORE**

**Sci-fi, Crime**

**#Warning : AU, Thypo, DarkSasuke! NC-21, PWP, BDSM! Lemon Eksplisit! Hard Lemon, Hard Gore! (NOT FOR UNDERAGE!)**

**Sumber Inspirasi Author: Wrong Way, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, SAW, Unrested (Film)**

**FansPage : CreepyPasta**

**Novel : Death Silence**

**Khusus adegan dewasa yaahhh *eheemm* itu sih rahasia rumah tangga #kyyaaaa **** #PeyukZoroRukawaItachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Kali ini odes gak bakal ngomong panjang lebar *Takut digaplokin readers. Cuma mau bilang mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya di chap pertama karena bacotan gaje author. Makasi yang udah pada ingetin, Review fict gak jelas ini. Maaf odes belom bisa bales ripiiu kalian satu-satu tapi terimakasih antusiasmenya.**

**Fict ini fict Sci-fi, Gore pertama odes, jadi mohon maap jika kurang asooyy. **

**Deep Web? Oaaalaahh.. maapin odes. Tapi odes gak ngerti begituan. Yang berbasis IT, odes rada LoLa.**

**Tuh kan aduuhhh odes ngoceh mulu. Pokoknya makasiihh atas komen dan ripiunya. Kalian sumber semangat odes untuk menyelesaikan semua karya **

**Salam Sayang**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

**Odes**

**-0000-**

Suara sedikit bising yang terdengar dekat sekali dengan indera pendengarannya itu mengusik kesadaran sang gadis berhelai semerah darah tersebut. Pelan, gadis itu berusaha membuka matanya. Namun bagian sebelah kanannya terasa begitu berat, entah mengapa. Seolah ada yang menahan untuk membuka seperti layaknya mata kirinya yang dapat membuka seperti biasa.

Manik _obsidian_ miliknya mengerjap lemah. Dengan deru nafas yang begitu pelan dan nampak kesusahan. Diperhatikannya ruangan di sekelilingnya ini. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja tak ada pemuda raven itu disana.

Gadis itu sedikit bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Tak ada pemuda gila itu berarti ada secercah kemungkinan dia bisa melarikan diri dari tempat mengerikan ini. Sungguh, ini sebuah kesempatan yang tidak boleh gadis itu sia-siakan. Dia harus segera melarikan diri dari sini sebelum mati!

Pertama dia berusaha meronta. Menggerakkan kakinya. Namun ada rasa yabg aneh di sana. Seolah kaki itu bukanlah kakinya. Namun Karin yang masih dapat melihat dengan sebelah matanya dapat memastikan bahwa itu adalah kakinya. Karena terdapat tanda tahi lalat di bagian betis sebelah kirinya.

Namun mengapa kakinya seolah mati rasa? Tak bisa digerakkan sesuai keinginannya. Ingatannya melayang pada hari kemarin saat sang professor muda membedah bagian betisnya tersebut. Tanpa ampun, seolah setiap permohonannya, setiap lolongan ampunannya tak digubris pemuda tampan dengan helaian mencuat ke belakang tersebut.

Ada apa ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhnya? Pada bagian kakinya? Apa yang sudah pemuda itu lakukan dan apa yang sesungguhnya dia inginkan?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Namun tak juga menemukan jawabannya, sekeras apapun gadis berhelai merah itu berpikir. Dan saat kepalanya tanpa sengaja menengok ke arah kiri, melalui pantulan sebuah vas dengan refleksi seperti cermin, dia dapat melihat penampilannya yang sesungguhnya!

"AAAAAAAA~~~ Aaaaaaa..." jerit histeris penuh ketakutan itu seolah tertahan di kerongkongan. Tak bisa berteriak bebas dan lepas. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalari tenggorokannya. Ada rasa mengganjal. Dan yang pasti, sekeras apapun dia mencoba berbicara, berteriak, atau mengeluarkan suara, tak ada kata jelas atau suara yang lantang terdengar. Hanya berupa bisikan, gumaman dan desahan!

Padahal demi apapun, dia sungguh ingin berteriak sekarang! Karena... karena pemandangan wajahnya saat ini sungguh membuatnya ingin menjerit histeris. Sasuke telah menjahit mata sebelah kanannya!

"Aaaaaa~... aaaaaa..." gadis itu menangis keras seorang diri. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Wajah cantiknya, tubuh indahnya, kini semua telah tiada di tangan keji sang professor muda.

Tiba-tiba indera pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah yang mendekat. Bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok yang kini dapat membuatnya gemetar ketakutan, meski hanya dengan menatap siluet tubuhnya saja.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan wajah dingin namun sepasang _onyx_nya berbinar ceria. Seolah menemukan keasyikannya sendiri di ruangan yang bak kamar kematian bagi gadis berhelai semerah darah ini.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya..." sura bariton dalam itu menyapanya dingin. Seolah biasa saja dan tak ada sesuatu yang salah yang telah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aaaaaa... hhhmmpphhh... aaaaaa... (Apa yang kau lakukan?!) " hanya suara cicitan kecil serupa desahan memburu yang terdengar. Mendengar semua itu Sasuke justru menunjukkan seringai puasnya!

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukai penampilanmu kini? Menyukai suaramu yang berubah menjadi lebih seksi?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan nada puas dan menggoda sambil berjalan menghampiri dan menggoda sang gadis dengan mencubit putting dada sebelah kanannya,

Karin menggeleng keras. Menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Apa pemuda ini gila? Psychopath? Sakit jiwa? Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki sebahaya ini bisa bebas berkeliaran begitu saja?

"Kau tidak suka...?!" Tanya Sasuke kembali. Kali ini dengan nada intimidasi yang tak terbantahkan. Melalui satu manik _obsidian_nya yang masih terbuka, gadis itu melayangkan sebuah tatapan murka.

Sasuke menyeringai menatap gadis itu.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu...?" Sambil melayangkan pertanyaan, tangan sang pemuda kini mulai aktif menari di atas sepasang bukit kembar yang kenyal dan besar tersebut. Memijatnya sedikit keras. Menggesek putingnya hingga puncaknya menegang dan mengacung tegak dalam waktu singkat.

Melihat pemandangan indah itu mulut Sasuke tak mau kalah. Dihisapnya putting yang sudah menegang tersebut sambil sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Membuat tubuh gadis di bawah kuasnya menggelinjang gelisah diiringi desahan pelan.

"Pertama, aku membedah bagian kakimu. Aku sayat lapisan demi lapisan. Daging demi daging dan aku tanamkan beberapa logam di bagian tulangmu. Kau mau tahu kenapa? Untuk menghambat kemampuan gerakmu. Dan.. aku melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Bagian kakimu, akan kubuat indah... sangat indah..." bisik Sasuke saat ciumannya merambat naik, tepat di telinga sang gadis berambut merah yang juga muridnya tersebut.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan semua dagingnya. Lalu menggantinya dengan campuran silikon juga gypsum. Kakimu akan kubuat seperti kaki boneka Barbie. Indah. Dan juga abadi.. kurasa sedikit formalin cukup untuk membuatnya awet..." senyuman ceria penuh kepuasan dipamerkan sang pemuda yang kini berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. Memegang seluruh kuasa.

"Matamu pun aku jahit sebelah, karena tak penting kau melihat. Kau hanya boleh merasakan... tapi aku masih berbaik hati membiarkan sebelah matamu melihat…"

"Lalu suaramu... aku memotong pita suaranya. Tapi tidak kupotong habis. Kuberi sedikit ruang agar kau tetap bisa mendesah, mendesah tak karuan saat aku memperlakukanmu begini..." sang pemuda kembali bertindak ganas dengan menjilat, menggigit, memilin dan meremas bukit kenyal itu dengan kedua tangan dan lidahnya.

"Aaaahhhh.. hhhhh..aaahh..." erangan merdu itu, nada yang paling Sasuke sukai kembali terdengar. Membuatnya menyeringai puas.

Semua perlakuannya pada gadis yang juga merupakan muridnya tersebut membuat kejantanannya ereksi. Maka dengan gerakan cepat, sang pemuda mengambil posisi dan menggesekkan penisnya yang besar dan panjang itu ke arah payudara Karin, menjepitnya dengan kedua tangan hingga membentuk celah yang pas bagi kejantanannya tersebut. Digerakan pinggulnya, konstan dan cepat. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Ternyata dada besar gadis remaja ini sangat nikmat menyambut penisnya,

Setiap gerakan maju membuat ujung kejantanan sang pemuda menggesek dagu mungilnya. Karin mengernyit. Marah. Takut. Benci. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Dan tubuhnya terangsang hebat di saat yang sama.

"Uuhhhh… dadamu lebih baik dari kemaluanmu..." makin cepat sasuke memacu bagian bawah tubuhnya bersamaan dengan ledakan ejakulasi yang sebentar lagi akan dia dapatkan.

"SHIT! Aku sampai..." lenguhan berat terdengar dari sang professor muda saat mencapai klimaksnya. Namun sebelum cairannya menyembur keluar, Sasuke memaksa kejantanannya melesak masuk ke mulut sang gadis berhelai merah tersebut.

Di mulut mungil gadis tersebut Sasuke menyemburkan spermanya. Dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menelan semuanya habis. Namun saking banyaknya, ada beberapa cairan yang menetes keluar. Dengan sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke menampar pipi Karin keras.

"Kau harus menelan habis semuanya… tanpa sisa…!"Pemuda raven itu menyeringai puas. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan seolah menegaskan keinferioritasan sang Uchiha.

"Mulai sekarang, makananmu adalah spermaku. Kurasa kau cukup dengan itu, pelacur..." ujarnya angkuh.

Dan sang pemuda pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan sebelumnya mematikan lampu dan mengunci rapat pintunya.

**-00000-**

Pemuda itu berjalan santai menyusuri sepanjang lorong koridor sekolah saat selesai mengajar hari ini. Langkahnya tenang. Yang dia inginkan hanya dapat secepatnya kembali ke apartmentnya dan melakuakn sesuatu yang "mengasyikkan" di sana. Seolah tak memperdulikan para siswi yang mencuri lihat dari balik jendela kelasnya masing-masing, mengagumi keindahan ragawi yang sempurna tercetak di tubuh dan wajah rupawannya.

Berbagai desas desus dan kasak kusuk para siswa wanita di sekitarnya ini sebenarnya mengganggu sang pemuda tampan dengan helaian raven mencuat ke belakang tersebut. Momen ini... mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Sesuatu yang tak ingin lagi diingatnya.

*FLASHBACK ON

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku, stalker...?!" Sentakan marah itu membuat wajahnya merah padam. Sang gadis dengan helaian sehitam arang itu menatapnya, atau lebih tepat memelototinya dengan tatapan galak. Sementara dia hanya bisa terdiam terhenyak. Dibentak di depan umum seperti ini oleh seorang wanita sungguh membuatnya merasa tak lagi memiliki harga diri.

Wajah cantik di hadapannya ini menegang. Dengan tatapan yang tak ramah. Sasuke hanya menundukkan pandangannya. Gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya bahkan sejak mereka masih bersama di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Hingga saat mereka telah beranjak dewasa dan sedikit lagi lulus dari SMA untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang Universitas, Sasuke mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk menyapa gadis yang juga bermarga Uchiha, sama seperti nya itu.

Uchiha Aki. Itulah gadis pertama yang mencuri hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya yang rupawan, bak siluet dewi dalam lukisan, rambut sehitam arang yang terurai panjang sebatas pinggang, tubuh ramping dan ideal, sepasang onyx yang menatap tegas tanpa keraguan, membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada seorang wanita!

Namun selama 6 tahun mereka bersama ,tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mendapatkan keberanian untuk sekedar menyapa adik dari Uchiha Obito itu. Karena pada dasarnya Aki adalah gadis yang keras dan tidak mudah didekati oleh pria. Namun, entah bujuk rayu setan darimana, pada hari itu saja Sasuke merasa harus berbicara dengan gadis itu, tentang perasaannya. Meski ini obrolan pertama mereka diluar hal sekolah!

Namun bukannya menyambut ramah dan bersahabat, Aki justru membentaknya di depan umum. Niatnya untuk mengajak gadis itu bicara empat mata, pupus sudah. Tak ada lagi keberanian. Sejak saat itu Sasuke hanya bisa memandang gadis pujaannya dari kejauhan.

Dan hari ini, semua mencapai puncaknya! Semua orang mengetahui apa yang selalu disembunyikan sang murid teladan, siswa terpandai di sekolah itu diam-diam di balik rupa tampan sempurnanya.

Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Beronani sambil membayangkan gadis yang dia sukai tersebut. Menyentuh kulit mulusnya, mengecup bibirnya, melumat leher jenjangnya, meremas kedua payudara besar itu dari balik bra, sampai menggesek klitoris sang gadis yang sudah menegang dan basah di balik celah yang lembab itu.

Sasuke membayangkan gadisnya mendesah tak karuan karena perbuatannya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ganti melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Menggoda dengan merangsang _nipple _miliknya. Menghisap kejantanannya yang telah ereksi penuh dengan nikmat. Aaahhh.. hanya dengan berfantasi membayangkan tubuh gadis itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke klimaks berkali-kali!

Terkadang, jika posisi duduknya dan Aki berdekatan, Sasuke berusaha mengambil setiap keuntungan darinya. Melihat lekuk tubuh indah gadis itu dari dekat, meski masih berbalut seragam sekolah dapat membuat penisnya ereksi penuh dalam sekejap.

Diremasnya kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu. Deru nafasnya mulai memburu. Setiap kali pelajaran matematika, Aki akan bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Entah mengapa. Mungkin karena dia begitu membenci pelajaran ini. Tapi itu menguntungkan bagi Sasuke dan fantasi liarnya. Melihat Aki yang duduk gelisah sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya membuat Sasuke membayangkan penisnya sedang memasuki celah hangat dan lembab itu.

Matanya mengatup. Membayangkan Aki yang bergerak liar di atas tubuhnya. Dengan payudara besar yang menggantung indah itu dan puttingnya yang tegak menantang. Semua ini rasanya membuat Sasuke gila!

Sang pemuda kembali menatap gadis pujaannya itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bibir seksinya. Membayangkan kejantanannya sekarang berada di mulut gadis itu dan menghisapnya kuat!

"Ngghhh aaaahhh..." sebuah desahan diiringi deru nafas panjang itu lolos dari bibirnya. Membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Dan gadis yang selama ini diam diam menjadi objek onaninya pun menatap langsung ke arahnya!

Sasuke malu bukan kepalang. Wajahnya memerah. Dan bagian selangkangan celananya basah oleh cairan sperma karena dia telah mencapai klimaksnya. Dan kini gadis itu telah mengetahui semuanya!

Aki menatapnya dengan tatapan yang maknanya tak mampu Sasuke baca. Ada gurat malu, tak suka, marah bercampur menjadi satu. Pemuda itu... lancang sekali berfantasy liar sambil menatap ke arahnya.

Sejak saat itu, seluruh teman-temannya selalu menjulukinya Sasuke "sang raja seks".

FLASHBACK OFF

-0000000-

"Sensei.. kau tidak apa-apa...?" Suara sophran itu terdengar lembut menyapa telinganya. Sasuke sedikit tergeragap dan menemukan sosok gadis ini di hadapannya. Wajahnya sungguh cantik dan lugu, _emerald_ hijau yang terlihat sangat teduh dan nyaman, rambut serupa permen kapas yang unik, berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura. Emerald itu mengerjap. Menatapnya intens dengan raut bingung. Rupanya saat kenangan memalukan masa sekolahnya itu terlintasnya, dia terdiam di tengah lorong dengan wajah pucat.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. _Onyx_nya seolah terpaku dalam _emerald_ hijau yang bak segara tanpa riak itu. Dia seolah tenggelam di dalam tatapan mata gadis cantik yang juga merupakan salah satu siswanya ini.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi..." pamit gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Gadis itu melenggang pergi, dan Sasuke menatap punggung gadis merah muda itu yang semakin menjauh.

"Tunggu…!" panggil sang pemuda dengan suara lantang. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa _sensei_ …?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan ramah.

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Sasuke langsung. Manik emerald Sakura membulat dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Saya… Haruno Sakura…" jawab gadis itu dengan suara pelan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan seksama. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang indah, senyuman yang menawan, dan… Sasuke merasakan ketertarikan –secara seksual- padanya.

Sang Uchiha mendekatkan dirinya ke arah sang merah muda. Menatap emerald hijau itu intens dan tanpa jeda. Dipandangi begitu intens oleg sang guru membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang, entah mengapa.

"Sakura…" sebuah suara meneriakkan namanya dari kejauhan. Bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Ayo pulang…!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan nada tak sabar. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Kemudian segera menggumamkan permohonan maaf pada gurunya karena dia harus segera pulang.

"Maaf _sensei_… saya duluan." Pamit gadis merah muda itu sambil melangkah pergi. Menuju sang pemuda berambut kuning yang telah menunggunya dengan tak sabar.

Sasuke hanya memandang keduanya dari kejauhan. Haruno Sakura… jadi itu namanya…

**-0000-**

Sasuke melenggang menuju mobilnya yang di parker di halaman dengan santai. Sekolah mulai sepi karena para murid yang lain tampak sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Tepat saat akan masuk ke dalam mobil, nalurinya mengatakan ada seseorang di balik pintu ruang olahraga yang sedikit terbuka.

Penasaran, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Dan pemandangan di depannya ini membuat seringai sexy tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. 2 orang muridnya tengah bergumul panas ruang olahraga! Sang siswi wanita dengan rambut dicepol 2 tengah menggeliat gelisah dengan tubuh yang bersandar di tembok sementara sang pemuda tengah sibuk menjilat sesuatu yang tampak menarik di bawah sana.

Sang pemuda dengan helaian hitam memanjang itu menenggelamkan dirinya di celah yang lembab dan basah itu. Emnjilatnya penuh nafsu, menghisap klitorisnya yang sudah menegang sebesar biji jagung, sementara sang gadis hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah memerah, deru nafas yang kian memburu dan mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang berlebihan.

Melihat adegan panas di hadapannya membuat Sasuke girang bukan kepalang. Dengan sigap pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan mulai merekam adegan panas kedua siswanya tersebut!

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sex Toys**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**Naruto belong to MK**

**MA for Lemon and Gore**

**Sci-fi, Crime**

**#Warning : AU, Thypo, DarkSasuke! NC-21, PWP, BDSM! Hard Lemon! Hard Gore!**

**Sumber pendukung : Wrong Way, SAW, Unrested, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Hallowen, House of Wax (Film)**

**FP : CreepyPasta**

**Novel : Death Silence, 24 Another Billy, The Untold Story of Ryan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : huwaaa~~ gak nyangka pada minta adegan Gore nya ditambahin, story nya di perjelas dan diperkuat, serta adegan SasuSakunya di perbanyak. Kalo Gore siihh odes usahakan ( odes serius melakukan pendalaman adegan Gore dengan menambah wawasan dr berbagai sumber ) tapi maapkan hamba jika masih kurang berkenan. Yang mau kasih saran sumber Gore yg asooyy juga boleh kok. Maapkan berbagai kekurangannya, odes masih dalam tahap belajar :(**

**Dan aduuhh plisss dong, yang UNDERAGE, tolong bgd, ini fict tidak di desaign untuk kalian. Odes males kena omel, jadi nekat baca, dosa ditanggung pak RW masing-masing yaaa~**

**Oohyaa, bagi teman-teman readers yang ingin berteman atau sekedar bertegur sapa atau mungkin ada yang mengganjal dan ada pertanyaan, silahkan PM Odes atau boleh juga add fb : Odes Destriyana. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan bukanlah lebih baik jika dibicarakan atau ditanyakan secara pribadi ketimbang melempar tuduhan tidak beralasan yang hanya mengandalkan spekulasi semata? Odes orangnya terbuka kok. Kalo suka akan bilang suka. Begitu juga ketika benci seseorang atau bahkan suatu chara. Bar-bar? Kampungan? Fans karbit? Terserah. Yang jelas odes gak bersembunyi di balik akun kloningan dan berani mempertanggungjawabkannya.**

_**Ketika odes jujur dan justru dibilang frontal en bar bar.**_

_**Ketika pertemanan itu cuma bullshit dan bertepuk sebelah tangan.**_

_**Boleh kesel? Marah? Sedih?**_

_**Engga!**_

_**Yang mereka mau tau cuma cerita buatan lo! Yg bikin mereka tertarik cuma kisah yg lo tulis. Seperti apa perasaan lo saat mungkin para DEWA yang selalu benar dengan segala komentarnya itu nyakitin lo, gak usah lu ekspos. Gak usah lo peduliin. Perasaan lo yaa derita lo sendiri.**_

_**Diem. Gak usah banyak bacot. Lo telen aja semua mentah2. (Curahan Hati Odes)**_

**Yaahh pokoknya untuk semua readers yang udah mendukung, untuk semua cinta dan makian, untuk semua rasa benci dan sayang yang tercurahkan, untuk semua perhatian dan komentar, odes ucapkan beribu terimakasih. Kalian adalah sumber penyemangat odes di kala lelah dan sedih menyapa karena perkataan mereka yang hanya bisa menghina.**

**Salam sayang,**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

**Odes**

**-000000-**

Gadis manis bercepol dua itu tampak tengah berjalan sendirian memasuki rumahnya di malam yang mulai beranjak larut. Dia baru saja membeli cemilan untuk dimakan saat malam hari jikananti perutnya merasa lapar. Dan setelah menaruh berbagai belanjaannya di dapur, gadis itu segera kembali ke kemarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Dibukanya laptop yang sudah _stand by_ yang berada di ranjang miliknya. Seseorang di seberang sana tengah melakukan _web cam_ dengannya. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh atletis, helaian hitam yang memanjang sebatas punggung itu tengah memamerkan dada bidangnya dengan hanya mengenakan celana _boxer _berwarna merah dan hitam untuk mentupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Maaf lama menunggu..." ucap gadis bernama Tenten itu sambil mengaktifkan kembali pembicaraan mereka melalui _web camera_ yang terpasang di laptop.

"Kau lama..." ujar kekasihnya di sebreran layar. gadis itu dapat melihat wajah sang kekasih yang sedikit tidak sabar.

"Hahhahaha.. memangnya kau belum puas, _Honey_? Kita kan sudah melakukan 2 ronde sepulang sekolah tadi di ruang olahraga..." sahut Tenten dengan nada manja. Pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke kamera.

"2 ronde belum cukup sayang. Jadi ayoo kita lanjutkan...!"

Menyanggupi ajakan sang kekasih, Tenten mulai membuka piyama tidurnya sehingga hanya menyisakan _underwear_ berwarna putih untuk menutupi dada dan bagian vitalnya saja. Mata Neji membulat melihat pemandangan tubuh indah sang kekasih ini. Selalu dapat membuatnya meneguk air liur berkali-kali.

"Cepatlah sayang... 'adikku' ini sejak tadi sudah tak sabar..." desak sang pemuda sambil menggenggam sesuatu di selangkangannya yang telah mengeras.

Tenten tersenyum menggoda. Dia sangat suka membuat Neji terbakar birahi terlebih dahulu. _Foreplay_ yang dia lakukan selalu dapat membuat kekasihnya mencapai klimaks penuh kenikmatan, lebih dari sekedar mereguk puncak birahi semata. Karena itu, Tenten sangat menyukai tahap "pemanasan" ini.

Dan untuk membuat sang kekasih bertambah panas, Tenten mulai menggoyangkan tubuh indahnya di depan kamera. Seringai menggoda dan aksi nakal tangannya yang terkadang meremas gemas _sex appeal _nya sendiri membuat deru nafas Neji mulai tak beraturan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Sang gadis mulai melepas Bra putihnya. Menjatuhkannya sembarangan di lantai. Kemudian dengan sengaja memijat kedua bukit kembarnya pelan, memilin putingnya sambil mendesah-desah erotis.

"Ngghhh... mmmmpphh..aaahhhh..." matanya terpejam dengan mendongak ke atas, menandakan kenikmatan yang tengah melilit tubuh indahnya. Mendengar erangan gadisnya, juga gerakan erotis sang kekasih yang merangsang sendiri payudaranya membuat Neji makin cepat meremas dan mengocok penisnya sendiri. Semua rangsangan dari Tenten telah membuat kejantannya ereksi penuh.

"Sekarang buka bagian bawahmu...!" Perintah Neji di sela nafasnya yang memburu. Tenten menjawabnya dengan senyuman penuh arti dan mulai melucuti underwear bagian bawahnya sehingga sekarang dia telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Tenten mulai mengangkangkan kakinya ke arah kamera sehingga vagina yang basah dan memerah itu terlihat jelas di depan kekasihnya. Lalu dengan kedua jarinya, Tenten mulai mengocok sendiri vaginanya, membuat tonjolan sebesar biji jagung itu menegang akibat rangsangan penuh ulahnya sendiri,

"Ooohhh... aahhh... Neji-kun. Ini nikmat sekali sayang..." racau gadis bercepol dua itu tak jelas diantara nafasnya yang tersenggal menahan api birahi yang menggelak.

"Uuuhhhh _Honey_... kau sangat nakal. Kau tahu caranya merangsangku dengan sempurna. Lanjutkan _honey_... ahhh.. buat...aku...klimaks...aaahhhh..."

Tenten terus melakukan _one hand service_nya. Matanya terpejam dan terbuka, mulutnya kadang sedikit membuka disertai erangan erotis yang lolos begitu saja, terkadang terkatup rapat dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sambil mendesah tak karuan menikmati ulahnya sendiri.

"Aaassssshhh Neji-kun... aaahhhhh... ahhhh...ini... aku... ahhhh..ahhhh.." gadis itu seolah tak bisa berhenti mendesah tak karuan menahan nikmat. Terlebih saat dilihatnya sang kekasih makin cepat mengocok penisnya naik turun dengan mata tajam terfokus ke arahnya. Deru nafas pemuda itu pun semakin tak beraturan.

Lalu saat Tenten makin cepat mengocok liangnya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain memilin putingnya, Neji merasa ledakan klimaks akan segera melanda dirinya. Pemuda itu pun makin cepat, makin keras, makin kuat memijat penisnya. Membayangkan kejantanannya itulah yang tengah mengamuk di vagina kekasihnya!

"Uuughhhh _Shit_! Aaaahhhhhhhh~~..." lolongan panjang disertai muntahan lahar panas dari kejantanannya itulah yang menjadi puncak klimaksnya. Menyembur sangat banyak dalam 3 kali tembakan. Tak lama, gadisnya pun juga ikut menikmati klimaksnya. Lelehan cairan itu membanjiri vaginanya menetes membasahi seprai tempat tidurnya.

"Aaaahhhh aku puas sekali malam ini _Honey_... terimakasih." Ucap Neji sambil mengecup ke arah kamera, memberikan ciuman jarak jauh pada kekasihnya.

"Aku juga Sayang, sekarang aku lelah, aku mau tidur. Sampai besok di sekolah..." ujar Tenten sambil membalas ciuman jarak jauh sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, _Nice dream Honey_..." Neji pun mematikan sambungan _web camera_nya.

Tenten segera membersihkan diri dan juga penampilannya. Sudah 3 bulan sejak mereka menjalin kasih, inilah yang selalu keduanya lakukan setiap malam kala tak bisa saling menyentuh secara nyata. _WebCam Sex!_

Gadis itu merasa lelah yang luar biasa. Namun tepat saat dirinya akan jatuh tertidur, sebuah e-mail masuk ke dalam gadgetnya. Dengan malas Tenten membuka e-mail gelap yang tidak diketahui siapa pengirimnya tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat menyadari bahwa isi e-mail itu adalah adegan panasnya bersama sang kekasih siang hari tadi di ruang olahraga. Tampaknya adegan itu direkam secara _candid_ tanpa diketahui mereka berdua.

Wajah Tenten memucat saat membaca tulisan di e-mail gelap tersebut

_**'Temui aku di ruang olahraga, besok! Jika tidak, aku akan menyebarkan rekaman video ini.'**_

-00000-

Gadis bersuai semerah darah itu menggeliat, membuka matanya perlahan. Saat sinar lampu yang terang benderang menyorot tepat di matanya, refleks, gadis itu segera mengatupkan kembali kelopak matanya.

Merasa gadis itu mulai bergerak, sang pemuda menghentikan keasyikannya.

Menyayat lapisan demi lapisan kulit dan daging di perut rata gadis remaja itu!

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah kalimat tanya dengan nada ceria, cenderung manis namun gadis berhelai semerah darah itu tetap mampu menangkap nada intimidasi di sana. Pemuda itu memang melontarkan kalimat tanya namun sama sekali tak membutuhkan jawaban darinya.

Gadis itu mengintip dari mata sebelah kirinya yang masih terbuka, lewat sebuah pantulan di lampu yang berpendar terang di atasnya, gadis itu melihat sendiri bagaimana pemuda gila itu tengah membedah bagian perutnya!

"AAAAAAA~... aaaaahhhhhh " gadis itu seketika menjerit. Itu mungkin yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang. Menjerit sekeras - kerasnya. Namun apa daya suara yang terdengar hanya berupa cicitan burung yang terluka.

"Sssstttt... tenang. Apa yang kau takutkan, gadis cantik?" Tanya pemuda raven itu sambil mengusap bagian pipi sang gadis lembut. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha melepaskan diri atau paling tidak memberikan reaksi penolakan keras pada tindakan professor gila ini.

"Aaaaa...aaaaa..." gadis itu terus berusaha berbicara atau berteriak meminta pertolongan. Namun sekeras apapun usahanya, suara yang diinginkan tak pernah terdengar. Itu semua karena sang professor telah memotong sebagian pita suaranya dan menanamkan sebuah logam penghambat bunyi disana.

"Kau tidak perlu takut... aku hanya membedah sedikit bagian perutmu. Menghilangkan _ovarium_ milikmu. Kau tentu tidak ingin hamil dan memiliki anak saat ini bukan..?!" Seringai keji itu tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Tanpa sadar tubuh Karin gemetar ketakutan menanggapi perkataan pemuda itu.

Seketika tubuh gadis itu terasa lemas. Pemuda gila ini telah menghilangkan kesempatannya sebagai wanita untuk menjadi seorang Ibu. Tanpa _ovarium_ miliknya, dia sudah tak lagi merasa lengkap sebagai seorang wanita.

Airmata deras mengalir di pelupuk sebelah matanya yang terbuka. Tega sekali... tega sekali pemuda ini melakukan hal begini kejam dan sadis pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu marah padaku. Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya. Lagipula dengan sedikit operasi di bagian lambung dan pencernaanmu, kau kan bisa tetap mempertahankan tubuh langsingmu itu... kau seharusnya berterima kasih...padaku..." sambil mengintimidasi gadis itu, tangan Sasuke tak mau kalah. Kini sang Uchiha mulai meraba liar tubuh gadis belia itu. Meninggalkan luka yang masih menganga di bagian perut sang gadis berhelai semerah darah tersebut.

Terus dirangsangnya bagian puncak bukit kembar yang kenyal itu hingga puttingnya mengacung tegak. Karin mulai bergerak gelisah saat tubuhnya menerima rangsangan yang begitu hebat dari sang pemuda.

Tiba-tiba gerakan sang pemuda untuk merangsang gadis ini terhenti saat dilihatnya tubuh sang gadis memucat. Dengan sigap Sasuke memeriksa suhu tubuh dan detak jantungnya. Rupanya gadis ini terkena serangan Hipotermia mendadak yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit kejang dengan raut mulai membiru.

Tubuhnya yang sudah 3 hari selalu telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun, asupan makanan dan air yang sangat sedikit diterima tubuhnya, tekanan mental yang begitu kuat hingga rasa sakit yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya membuat gadis ini mendadak berada dalam kondisi sangat kritis karena kekurangan asupan oksigen ke bagian otak.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke bergegas menjahit luka di bagian perut gadis tersebut. Kemudian menyuntikkan sejenis obat perangsang pacu jantung untuk menaikkan detak jantungnya seperti semula. Namun tanpa diduga justru darah lah yang mengalir dari sela hidung gadisnya itu.

Sasuke berspekulasi telah ada pembuluh darah yang pecah dari tubuh gadis ini. Maka tidak ada pilihan lain. Sasuke menyuntikkan _morphine_ ke dalam tubuh remaja SMU tersebut. Dengan 2 kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Jika berhasil denyut jantung gadis itu akan kembali seperti semula. Namun jika gagal, gadis itu akan mati sia -sia.

Ditunggunya beberapa saat obat yang disuntikkannya bereaksi dan bekerja. Sasuke mengamati setiap perubahan di tubuh gadis itu. Lalu setelah beberapa saat menunggu, sebelah mata gadisnya yang tidak dia jahit terpejam perlahan. Bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang menghilang dengan cepat. Uzumaki Karin telah meninggal dunia!

Sang professor tampan itu murka. Dengan penuh emosi Sasuke membanting segala peralatan yang berada di sekitarnya. Percobaannya untuk membuat _Toy Sex_ dari tubuh gadis asli gagal di percobaannya yang pertama!

Namun bukankah sang professor telah menemukan target berikutnya?

-000000-

*keesokan harinya,

Suasana di kantin Konoha Gakuen riuh seperti biasa saat jam istirahat tiba. Semua anak berebut mendapatkan makan siang, ada pula yang hanya sekedar bercengkrama, seperti yang dilakukan keempat gadis cantik yang tampak lebih sibuk mengobrol ketimbang memakan makan siang mereka.

"Kau tahu kemana Karin? Sudah 3 hari dia tidak masuk sekolah... apa sih yang dipikirkan gadis itu?!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan seragam sekolah ketat sehingga menonjolkan lekuk tubuh indah khas gadis remaja seusianya itu sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya anggun.

Ketiga temannya, yang diajak bicara, seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan sepasang mata _lavender_ indah, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda serupa permen kapas, dan gadis manis bercepol dua hanya menanggapi pertanyaan teman pirang mereka dengan ekspresi sama tidak tahunya.

"Apa... terjadi sesuatu pada Karin-_nee_?" Tanya gadis berhelai _indigo_ itu dengan raut cemas. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu adalah gadis dengan tindak tanduk paling pemalu dibanding ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Entahlah.,, mungkin dia hanya sedang sibuk dengan kekasih barunya..." kali ini Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan suraian merah muda lah yang menjawab. Suasana diantara mereka mendadak hening seketika saat gadis berambut pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Karin namun hasilnya tetap sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ponsel gadis berhelai semerah darah itu tidak lagi aktif.

Lalu pandangan ketiga gadis cantik itu serentak tertumbuk pada gadis bercepol dua yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja tanpa melontarkan satu kata pun. Hari ini Tenten terlihat tidak seperti biasa. Hanya diam dengan wajah tegang yang selalu tertunduk. Padahal biasanya gadis itu selalu menjadi yang paling ceria diantara mereka berlima.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh sahabatnya dengan menyentuh bagian dahi gadis bercepol dua tersebut. Tenten terlonjak kaget dengan sentuhan Sakura, seolah gadis itu baru saja berteriak di telinganya.

"_Kami-sama_.., kau ini kenapa sih?!" Omel Ino yang ikutan terlonjak kaget dengan gerakan Tenten yang tiba-tiba.

"Aahhh... A-aku... tidak.. apa-apa?" Jawab gadis itu dengan terbata. Baik Sakura maupun Ino memicingkan mata mereka, tidak langsung percaya dengan jawaban sahabat mereka itu.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan hubunganmu bersama Neji-_nii._..?" Tanya Hinata. Hyuuga Neji, kekasih dari Tenten merupakan kakak sepupu dari Hinata.

"Aaahhh... oohh... tidak..." jawab Tenten dengan raut lesu. Sejak semalam gadis itu memikirkan e-mail gelap yang dikirim padanya. Seseorang yang merekam dan mengancam akan menyebarluaskan rekaman adegan mesumnya bersama sang kekasih di ruang olahraga sekolah. Gadis manis itu ragu, haruskan dia menemui orang misterius tersebut? Bagaimana jika diancam untuk menerahkan sejumlah uang?

"TENTEN..! astaga~~ ada apa sih denganmu?" Teriak Ino dengan suara keras. Gadis itu kembali terlonjak kaget. Sementara Sakura dan Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik,

"Biar kuambilkan obat untukmu di UKS..." ujar Sakura sambil melangkah pergi diiringi anggukan Ino dan Hinata.

**-''0000000''-**

Gadis itu berjinjit untuk menggapai kotak obat yang ditaruh diatas lemari. Tepat saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu UKS yang ditutup rapat dengan suara pelan.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringai mesum yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu lalu dengan sengaja menghimpit tubuh Sakura hingga merapat di dinding. Sang gadis berhelai merah muda itu tampak ketakutan dengan wajah memucat.

"Ma-mau apa Naruto-_kun_...?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut pada pemuda yang juga berstatus kekasih dari sahabatnya, Hyuuga Hinata tersebut.

"Aku..,? Sedang tidak enak badan. Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu yang entah bagaimana Sakura menangkap nada menggoda di balik kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Kalau bgitu, aku permisi... " elak Sakura sambil berusaha membebaskan diri dari himpitan sang pemuda. Namun Naruto tidak semudah itu memebiarkan gadis merah muda itu lari. Dengan cepat, sebelah tangan sang pemuda mencekal tangan Sakura, menghimpitnya hingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan dan mulai melumat bibir gadis itu kasar.

Ciuman liar penuh nafsu itu membuat tubuh Sakura memanas. Antara ketakutan juga api liar dalam tubuhnya yang mulai menanggapi rangsangan yang diberikan. Sesekali Naruto mengajak lidahnya dan lidah Sakura bergulat, hingga saling menukar saliva.

Tangan Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh, namun karena tenaganya tidak cukup kuat hingga sang pemuda tak bergeming sedikitpun. Naruto melepaskan lumatannya sejenak, memberi jeda untuk mereka mengatur nafas.

"Jangan... Naruto-_kun_..." lirih Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku sedang tegang Sakura-_chan_... dan Hinata-_hime_ sedang datang bulan.." bisik pemuda kuning itu sambil menyurukkan wajahnya di tengkuk mulus gadis merah muda itu. Menjilatnya lembut kemudian memberikan kecupan-kecupan dengan tingkat rangsangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Aaaannghh..." desahan itu lolos dari bibir mungil Sakura. Ada perasaan bersalah secara tidak langsung pada sahabatnya, Hinata. Begitu pula perasaannya pada Kushina _ba-san_, Ibu dari Naruto yang telah merawatnya sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia.

"To-tolong jangan...seperti ini... aahhhh..." erangan kembali terdengar saat sang pemuda dengan berani meremas payudara gadis itu sedikit kencang.

"Ayolah Sakura... aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Penisku sakit karena tegang sejak jam pelajaran tadi..." bisik Naruto sambil menggigit cuping telinga sang gadis merah muda.

"Ja-jang... jangan aaahhh..." gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menolak, namun kalah dengan tenaga kuat sang pemuda dan tenaganya sendiri yang melemah.

Saat tangan Naruto mulai membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Sakura, tepat saat itulah satu sosok masuk ke ruang UKS tersebut. Sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke!

-000000000-

Pemuda itu membuka pintu UKS dan terhenyak mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Seorang gadis berhelai merah muda dengan kancing kemeja bagian atas yang terbuka beberapa, dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis dan berusaha mendorong sang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tampak menghimpitnya penuh nafsu. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang tampak kaget karena kedua muridnya itu pun sama terkejutnya dengan guru baru mereka itu.

"Apa... yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya sang Uchiha dengan nada mengintimidasi dan pandangan tajam. Sepasang _onyx_ miliknya menatap lekat sang pemuda kuning itu. Sementara Naruto akhirnya membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan tidak lagi menghimpit Sakura.

"Saya... hanya ingin membantu Sakura-_chan_ yang tidak enak badan, _Sensei_..." jawab Naruto dengan tenang, bahkan raut wajahnya terlihat menantang ke arah sang guru muda.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura dengan seksama. Tangannya yang gemetar berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya. Gadis itu tampak mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Kau sakit, Haruno?" Tanya Sensei muda itu padanya. Sakura hanya menggangguk kecil sambil menundukkan pandangannya. Gadis itu terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah gurunya ini. Meski dalam hati dia sungguh sangat bersyukur karena _Sensei_nya ini telah menyelamatkannya.

"Ayoo Saku-_chan_.. kuantar ke kelas..." Ujar pemuda kuning itu sambil menggandeng tangan gadis merah muda yang sejak tadi hanya diam sebelum keduanya melangkah pergi, Sasuke langsung menghentikan kedua muridnya. Dilepaskannya genggaman tangan sang pemuda, kemudian dirinya lah yang mengambil alih, menggenggam tangan murid wanitanya itu.

"Jika sakit, sebaiknya kau pulang, Haruno... dan kau, kembalilah ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai..." ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Naruto terlihat tidak suka, namun pemuda kuning itu akhirnya pergi setelah sebelumnya menunjukkan wajah tidak menyenangkannya pada sang guru.

Setelah pemuda kuning itu pergi, Sakura baru berani mengangkat pandangannya. Ditatapnya pemuda tampan yang juga merupakan guru pengganti mata pelajaran Biologi ini sambil tersenyum penuh syukur.

"Kuantar kau pulang..." sang pemuda raven itu menggenggam tangan muridnya kemudian menggandengnya dengan langkah pelan. Gadis merah muda itu tak bisa membohongi dirinya yang sempat salah tingkah dengan keadaan ini.

"Terimakasih _Sensei_..." ucap gadis itu sungguh sungguh saat mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil Sasuke yang melaju membelah jalanan yang cukup padat di siang hari ini.

"Lain kali, lakukanlah diluar jika kalian ingin melakukan perbuatan seperti tadi..." ujar pemuda itu tetap dengan pandangan lurus ke tergeragap saat sang guru menunjuk bagian lehernya, dimana terdapat bekas tanda kemerahan di sana.

Gadis itu menunduk malu sambil berusaha menutupi bagian lehernya. Rasanya dia tak sanggup lagi mengangkat wajahnya karena kepergok sang guru nyaris berbuat asusila di lingkungan sekolah.

"Kali ini aku akan diam.. tapi jika kau dan pacarmu itu mengulang perbuatan kalian..." belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura telah menyelanya.

"Dia... bukan pacarku, _Sensei_..." jawab gadis merah muda itu pelan. Sasuke kini menatapnya.

"Lalu...? Kalian...?!" Ujar pemuda itu dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kami hanya teman. Naruto-_kun_ adalah kekasih dari sahabat saya..." jawab Sakura lagi. Masih dengan pandangan tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak? Kau juga menyukainya?" Selidik Sasuke lagi. Diam-diam pemuda itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis merah muda itu melalui ujung _onyx_nya meskipun tatapannya tetap ke depan, mengemudikan mobil SUV nya.

"Bukan begitu... saya hanya merasa tidak bisa menolaknya karena keluarga Naruto-_kun_ sudah sangat baik pada saya selama ini..." gadis merah muda itu tersenyum getir.

Tiba-tiba mobil di depan mereka mengerem mendadak. Dan itu membuat Sasuke pun refleks menginjak rem kuat-kuat hingga tubuhnya dan Sakura sedikit terhentak ke depan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke langsung saat melihat kening muridnya sedikit membentur _dashboard_. Dengan panik pemuda itu memegang wajah gadis merah muda itu, memastikan kondisinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa _Sensei_..." jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona merah. Pada saat itulah, Sasuke benar-benar memperhatikan penampilan gadis cantik ini. Dan pandangan _onyx_nya terpaku pada dada Sakura yang cukup besar dengan bra berwarna hijau yang terlihat menerawang di balik kemeja sekolahnya dan rok yang sedikit tersingkap.

Pikiran Sasuke mulai kacau. Gairahnya dengan cepat merambat naik disuguhi pemandangan tubuh indah remaja SMU ini. Namun pemuda tampan itu. masih dapat menguasai diri meski sesuatu yang tadinya tertidur dengan nyamannya di sela selangkangannya mulai terbangun.

"_Sensei._.. tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini gadis merah muda itulah yang balik mengajukan pertanyaan. Menatap sang guru dengan raut cemas di balik sepasang emerald indah miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa...," jawab Sasuke cepat untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Tak lama pemuda itu sampai mengantarkan gadis merah muda itu hingga tiba di sebuah rumah. Tampak megah berdiri di kelilingi taman yang begitu asri. Sekilas Sasuke memperhatikan nama keluarga yang tertera di depan gerbang. **UZUMAKI.**

Sakura pun pamit dan berterimakasih telah diantarkan pulang oleh sang guru yang juga telah menyelamatkannya dari tindak pelecehan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Terimakasih banyak _Sensei_..." ucap Sakura di jendela saat gadis itu telah turun dari mobil kemudian melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam rumah besar tersebut.

Sasuke masih terdiam di dalam mobil. Terangsang seperti ini sungguh menyiksa dirinya. Dengan sebuah sentuhan, pemuda itu membuka pemutar video di dalam televisi mobilnya. Kemudian memilih beberapa video dewasa dari ribuan koleksinya untuk di putar, menemani onaninya dengan _one hand service_.

Kaca mobil pemuda itu gelap dan suasana sepi di perumahan elit itu menguntungkan Sasuke. Dia begitu terlena dengan adegan adegan panas di video khusus dewasa tersebut. Tangannya tak berhenti memijat penisnya yang sudah ereksi penuh, nafasnya mulai memburu. Matanya terpaku pada adegan demi adegan syahwat itu.

Namun saat dirinya hampir klimaks, gadgetnya berbunyi, tanda e-mail masuk. Itu adalah e-mail dari muridnya yang rekaman video panasnya bersama sang kekasih sudah ada ditangannya. Jangan tanya bagaimana sang professor muda dapat mendapatkan alamat e-mail gadis itu. Bukankah sekolah menyimoan semua data dari semua siswanya?

Sebuah balasan e-mail yang dikirim Sasuke tadi malam.

_**/" baiklah, saya setuju. Kita bertemu jam pulang sekolah. Tapi saya mohon rekaman video itu jangan disebar luaskan."/**_

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah. Semua akan menjadi menarik bukan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

**-00000-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex Toys**

**Chapter 4**

**SasuSaku**

**MA for Lemon and Gore!**

**Sci-fi, Crime**

**#WARNING: AU, Thypo, DarkSasuke! NC-21, PWP,BDSM! Hard Lemon! Hard Gore!**

**Sumber pendukung : Wrong Way, SAW, Unrested, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Hallowen, House of Wax (Film)**

**FP : CreepyPasta**

**Novel : Death Silence, 24 Another Billy, The Untold Story of Ryan.**

-000000-

Gadis bercepol dua itu terlihat bergerak gelisah sedari tadi. Terus menerus kedua kaki jenjangnya tak pernah berhenti bergerak, seolah sedang mengalihkan semua perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk dipikirannya saat itu. Wajahnya pucat dan pias, menandakan bahwa gadis itu benar benar sedang dilanda stress berat.

Apa pasal? Rekaman video mesumnya dengan sang kekasih, Hyuuga Neji saat ini berada di tangan orang misterius yang gadis itu tak dapat tebak apa maksud dan tujuannya. Namun apapun yang diinginkan orang misterius itu, gadis cantik itu bertekad untuk memenuhinya. Karena jika sampai rekaman video itu tersebar, mereka bukan hanya terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tetapi juga diusir dari keluarga besar mereka.

Sudah 30 menit terlewati namun orang tersebut belum juga menampakkan tanda tanda akan datang. Tenten semakin gelisah. Terlebih saat kedua orangtuanya mulai mengiriminya pesan dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang.

Gadis itu beranjak pergi. Dengan hati yang masih diliputi kecemasan karena si orang misterius tersebut belum juga datang dan masih memegang satu kelemahannya. Namun baru beberapa saat kakinya melangkah, langkah gadis manis itu terhenti oleh sosok yang telah berdiri di depan pintu ruang olahraga.

"Sasuke-_Sensei_..." seru gadis itu sedikit tergeragap kaget melihat sosok guru barunya itu tengah berdiri diam disana. Wajah tampannya terlihat menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah ini sudah lewat dari jam sekolah?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekat. Entah hanya refleks tubuhnya atau memang karrna merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres dengan sosok di hadapannya ini, Tenten melangkah mundur.

"A-aku... menunggu seseorang_, sensei_..." jawab Tenten sekenanya sambil menundukkan pandangan. Entah mengapa sepasang _onyx_ sang guru menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Menunggu siapa? Kekasihmu?"

"Bu-bukan _sensei_..." elak Tenten lagi.

"Lalu? Menunggu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan jarak yang semakin dekat. Tenten bisa merasakan nada menggoda di kalimat yang diucapkan gurunya tersebut.

Gadis itu kian melangkah mundur saat alarm dalam dirinya menyala. Entah mengapa sosok professor muda di depannya ini terlihat berbeda dibanding kesehariannya saat mengajar di kelas.

"Kau menunggu suasana sepi hingga kau dan kekasihmu memiliki tempat untuk melakukan hal mesum di sini bukan?!" Kalimat dengan nada mengejek itu bak petir di siang bolong yang seketika menyambar gadis manis bercepol dua tersebut. Manik _almond _gadis itu membelalak. Bagaimana mungkin _Sensei _nya ini bisa mengetahui hal memalukan tersebut? Apa pemuda tampan itu ikut memergokinya bersama di orang misterius yang mengiriminya _email_ gelap atau jangan-jangan...

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai sexynya. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terlontar dari bibir salah satu siswinya itu.

"Benar... Akulah yang mengirimimu _email _tersebut." Ujar pemuda tampan klan Uchiha tersebut dengan nada yang menunjukkan dominasinya. Wajah Tenten seketika berubah. Pucat pasi.

Gadis itu makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan pandangan tertunduk. Betapa malu dirinya. Ternyata orang yang memergoki perbuatan asusilanya dengan sang kekasih adalah gurunya sendiri.

"_Se-sensei_..aku mohon, aku akan melakukan apapun. APAPUN. Asal jangan sebarkan video tersebut _Sensei_, tolong...!" Gadis itu mengiba dengan lirih. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga sang guru berbaik hati padanya dengan mau mendengarkan permintaannya untuk tidak menyebarkan rekan video mesumnya dengan sang kekasih tersebut.

Ekspresi Sasuke berlagak menimbang tawaran dari sang murid. Wajah tampannya terlihat berpikir, meski semua itu hanyalah pura-pura. Tentu saja. Sang professor muda akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dan bukankah bahan percobaan _Toy Sex_ yang diinginkannya telah ada di depan mata?

-00000000-

Gadis itu mengerang tak jelas karena mulutnya disumpal oleh sebuah bulatan baja sedangkan air liurnya terus menetes keluar melalui sela sela bibirnya. Kakinya terus bergerak gelisah sementara kedua tangannya diikat menjadi satu ke atas kepala dengan tali tambang yang cukup kuat. Tubuhnya telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh indah remaja SMU tersebut.

"Ngghhh... nggfffhhh... " gadis manis bercepol dua tersebut terus menggeliat dan mengerang saat sebuah benda tumpul didorong keluar- masuk labium mayora dan minora miliknya. Vaginanya telah basah akibat rangsangan yang terus menerus dilakukan pemuda dengan helaian raven mencuat yang kini tengah menikmati mainan barunya tersebut.

"Nnggffttt... mmpphhhh..." gadis itu terus berusaha memohon ampun pada sosok sang guru yang kini berubah menjadi sosok iblis jahat dan bejad di matanya itu. Namun meski dia telah mencoba sekuat tenaga, erangannya tak pernah mendapat respon dari sang guru yang tampak sibuk dengan keasyikannya sendiri. Ingatannya samar mengingat kejadian saat sang guru membekapnya dengan sebuah saputangan yang sudah diberi obat bius sebelumnya sehingga dia merasa kesadarannya melayang tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan.

"Pelacur kecil yang nakal... kenapa kau terus mengerang seperti itu? Kau tidak puas dengan benda kecil ini? Benda ini tidak mampu memuaskanmu, hah ?!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menarik salah satu cepol gadis itu hingga kepalanya tertarik ke belakang dan rambutnya terurai. Diperlihatkannya benda tumpul yang sedari tadi mengaduk aduk liang vaginanya. Benda panjang dengan ujung bulatan kecil itu terlihat basah oleh cairan lubrikasinya sendiri.

Wajah Tenten merah padam. Antara malu dan gairah. Antara amarah dan juga hasrat yang belum mencapai puncaknya. Dia merasa terhina diperlakukan seperti ini namun juga terangsang hebat di saat yang sama.

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan seringai menggoda sambil melepas celana dalam yang dikenakannya. Memperlihatkan benda yang telah mengacung tegak mengeras dan memanjang di sela selangkangannya tersebut. Mau tidak mau manik _diamond _gadis itu terpaku pada benda tersebut.

Tenten menelan ludah. Tak sanggup membayangkan jika penis sang guru itu yang akan memasuki kewanitaannya. Sedangkan kejantanan kekasihnya saja tidak sebesar dan sepanjang itu. Antara rasa ingin tahu, gelora gairah dan juga perasaan bersalah pada sang kekasih berkecamuk dalam hatinya menjadi satu.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan penisku murid nakal? Kau menginginkannya?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mendekat dan mulai menggesek kepala kejantannya ke permukaan luar liang kewanitaan gadis remaja tersebut hingga terkadang menggesek klitorisnya dan memberikan rangsangan sempurna.

Badan Tenten bergetar hebat akibat rangsangan itu. Gairahnya memuncak dan akal sehatnya mulai melayang. Dia menginginkannya. Dia menginginkan penis sang guru mengamuk di liang senggamanya sekarang juga!

Dengan sekali gerakan menghentak pada pinggulnya sendiri, Tenten membiarkan penis besar itu menerobos kewanitaannya. Sasuke menyeringai puas, sementara Tenten sibuk mengerang dan mendesah. Pemuda _raven_ itu akhirnya membuka bulatan baja yang sebelumnya menyumpal mulut muridnya tersebut dan membiarkan nada paling indah yang paling disukainya mengalun indah di apartment pribadinya sepanjang hari.

-000000-

Hidupnya seakan berada di tubir antara kenyataan dan mimpi buruk...

Tenten sudah tak mampu menghitung lagi berapa kali pemuda raven yang notabene merupakan gurunya tersebut melampiaskan nafsu bejatnya di atas tubuh indahnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah, hanya mampu mengerang saat sang guru berkali-kali menjamah tubuhnya. Dan bagai api dalam sekam yang tak pernah padam, gairah sang pemuda juga tak kunjung menurun apalagi tuntas hanya dengan menyemburkan cairan kehidupannya.

Saat membuka mata, Tenten tidak menemukan sosok pemuda psychopat itu di dekatnya. Gadis itu menarik sebuah nafas lega. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana caramelarikan diri dari neraka ini.

Namun jeda sedetik, sang professor muda tampak memasuki ruangan lengkap dengan jubah putih panjang yang biasa digunakan dokter saat akan melakukan tindakan di kamar operasi. Seringai di wajah tampannya tampak ganjil dan pemuda itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah gadis yang sudah tak mampu melakukan apa-apa tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan menuju alat-alat yang berada di sisi samping meja tempat Tenten terikat dan gadis itu hanya mampu menggumamkan doa dalam hati semoga kali ini sang guru akan melepaskan dirinya.

Namun saat melihat benda yang diambil oleh pemuda _raven_ itu, dahi Tenten mengerut maksimal. Manik _diamond _nya membulat penuh. Wajah cantiknya menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat nyata.

Itu adalah sebuah mesin pemotong elektronik dengan bagian mata pisau yang nampak tajam dan berkilat !

_Drrrrtttt~_

_Nggiinggg~_

Sasuke menyalakan benda mengerikan itu dan berjalan mendekati mangsanya yang sudah terikat. Pasrah dan tak mampu melawan.

"Aaaahhh... Kumohon _Kami-sama_ ! Kumohon berhenti..."

Jeritan dan lolongan bak hewan kesakitan tersebut terdengar di ruangan tersebut saat Sasuke dengan tenangnya mulai menggunakan alat tersebut pada tubuhnya yang telah diberikan suntikan anti-rasa sakit sebelumnya. Sang pemuda yang tampak asyik membedah perpotongan antara paha dan betis gadis tersebut justru tampak memamerkan seringai kejinya.

"Murid nakal ! Dan murid nakal harus mendapatkan hukuman..." ujarnya sambil menjilat permukaan perut yang rata dan halus tersebut. Makin lama jilatannya semakin ke atas, menuju puncak bukit yang telah menegang sejak tadi.

"Kumohon... tolong ! "

_Drrttttt_

_Nggiiinggg~~_

_Ccraashhh~_

"Tuhan! Kumohon berhenti... BERHENTI !" gadis manis bercepol dua itu merasakan sesuatu mengoyak lapisan kulit dan dagingnya. Rasa sakit, rasa ngilu yang tak tertahankan bercampur dengan gairah nafsu yang menderas kuat akibat tubuhnya yang dijamah liar seiring penyiksaan ini.

"Diam ! Atau perlu kupotong lidahmu? Yaaa... sebaiknya begitu. Karena kau anak nakal yang menolak meminum sperma gurumu sendiri sementara cairan menjijikkan kekasihmu justru kau telan mentah-mentah kan, pelacur?!"

Seumur hidup baru kali ini Tenten merasa ketakutan yang sangat nyata.

Pemuda itu mengambil alat biusnya, kemudian mengirim gadis cantik itu ke alam bawah sadar kembali.

.

.

,

Saat sadar, gadis itu sudah tidak menemukan diri dan tubuhnya seperti dulu. Bola matanya tampak kabur di balik lapisan aneh yang terasa mengganjal. Begitu pula saat dia mencoba bicara. Rasa sakit yang menjalari kerongkongannya, rasa tak biasa yang dia kecap di indera perasanya, begitu pun saat dia mencoba menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya. Semua mati rasa.

Lalu melalui bayangan kabur di kedua matanya, gadis itu nyaris pingsan melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping meja yang digunakan sebagai tempat tidurnya.

Itu adalah potongan lidah dan juga kaki serta tangan yang dia duga sebagai anggota tubuh miliknya!

**-00000-**

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

**Hahahaaiiiiii~**

**Ketemu lagi sama Odes :***

**Terimakasih atas komentar2 kalian di chap2 sebelumnya, next chap mungkin akan Odes usahakan membalas Review kalian. Maaf kali ini waktunya terbatas**

**Tenang aja, odes akan usahakan melanjutkan semua fic Odes kok **** gak perlu takut akan discontinue :***

**See yaa :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sex Toys**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku**

**Sci-fi, Crime**

**M for Gore and Hard Lemon**

**Alternative Universe**

**.**

**.**

**#Warning : DARKSasuke. NC-21. HARD LEMON! HARD GORE! BDSM! PWP! DLDR! NOT FOR UNDERAGE. Please be wise, readers!**

**Sumber Inspirasi Author :**

**-Fanspage : CreepyPasta Indonesia**

**-Buku : 24 another Billy, The Untold Story of Ryan**

**-Film : Wrong Way, Unrested, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, SAW**

**.**

**.**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

**Odes**

**-0000000-**

Kamar itu begitu gelap dan sunyi. Hanya sebuah cahaya temaram dari sebuah jam digital yang berada di atas meja tepat di samping sebuah ranjang besar sumber cahaya di kamar tersebut. Suara dengkuran lembut pun terdengar, menandakan sang empunya kamar sedang terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Sementara di ruangan yang berbeda, seorang gadis terlentang di atas sebuah tempat yang menyerupai meja operasi. Tubuh polosnya tak tertutup sehelai benang pun, diikat dengan posisi terlentang membentuk huruf X. Iris _hazel_nya bergerak gelisah, memandang berkeliling dengan tatapan was-was. Sungguh, gadis itu ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya andai bulatan baja tak menutupi mulut mungilnya.

Air liurnya sebagian menetes keluar kala gadis itu berusaha menekan bulatan baja itu untuk keluar. Namun tak bisa. Lidahnya sakit luar biasa. Dan gadis itu dapat merasakan dengan jelas perubahan signifikan yang terjadi pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya, terutama di bagian indera pengecapnya tersebut.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, bersamaan dengan sebuah cairan bening yang meleleh turun ketika manik _hazel_nya terpaku pada sesuatu di seberang meja. Potongan lidah dan kaki bagian kanan tergeletak begitu saja di sana. Dan meski tidak dapat mengingat kejadian pasca dirinya tak sadarkan diri, Tenten cukup yakin bahwa 2 potongan tubuh itu adalah miliknya!

Aroma ketakutan menjalari setiap jengkal pori-pori di tubuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa pemuda itu tega memperlakukannya seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa kesalahannya? Apa yang menjadi tujuannya?

Segala pertanyaan yang tak mampu gadis itu jawab berseliweran di otaknya saat ini. Gadis itu dapat merasakan kekejian pemuda itu masih akan terus berlanjut! Dan dia tidak ingin mati... tidak di tempat ini. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Gadis itu mencoba menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya. Namun bagian kakinya mati rasa. Dicobanya kembali menggerakkan, namun hasilnya masih sama. Kali ini gadis manis itu mencoba menggerakkan perlahan kedua tangannya yang diikat ke atas oleh professor gila tersebut. Namun hanya dengan satu gerakan pelan, Tenten menghentikan usahanya. Rasa sakit seketika menyengat pergelangan tangannya membuat gadis itu segera menoleh melalui ujung matanya untuk melihat jebakan apa yang dipasang sang professor muda untuknya.

Ternyata di setiap ikatannya, pemuda tampan itu menyiapkan bagian-bagian runcing yang akan langsung menggores dan melukai kulit jika tangan atau kaki tersebut digerakkan. Tenten bahkan melihat benda-benda runcing itu telah mengoyak lapisan kulitnya dan membuat daerah di sekitar pergelangan tangannya berdarah. Meski tak terlalu dalam, namun pendarahan di bagian tersebut membuatnya merasakan perih yang amat sangat.

Merasa tak mungkin dengan kedua tangannya, gadis itu kembali berusaha melalui kaki kirinya yang mati rasa. Terus digerakkan kakinya tersebut agar terbebas dari belenggu kekejaman ini.

Sekian lama terus mencoba membebaskan kakinya, Tenten akhirnya merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang... menyengat bagian kakinya tiba-tiba. Perih yang luar biasa, bercampur rasa sakit dan ngilu dan juga cairan yang terasa membasahi bagian bawah kakinya. Gadis itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Tubuhnya kaku dan sedikit mengejang. Rasa sakit ini... tak pernah dia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sulit baginya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan bagian kakinya karena sang professor muda, Sasuke juga memasang ikatan pada lehernya. Memang bukan ikatan besi meruncing, namun ikatan itu justru yang paling ketat dibanding ikatan yang lainnya. Bergerak sedikit saja, Tenten akan merasakan ikatan itu mencekiknya sedemikian kuat.

Manik hazelnya kembali terpejam. Mengingat kehidupannya sebelum terjebak dalam perangkap pemuda _psychopath_ ini. Bayangan wajah kedua orangtuanya, sahabat-sahabatnya, kekasihnya membayang di pelupuk matanya.

Aahh... memikirkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu membuat Tenten kembali gundah gulana. Dia tak ingin seperti ini. Dia ingin selamat. Terbebas dari semua kegilaan ini. Andai semua bisa diputar, dia akan melakukan apa saja agar tak perlu mengalami semua penderitaan ini.

"_Neji-kun_..." ucapnya dalam hati dengan lirih.

Gadis itu hanya berharap, semua mimpi buruk ini akan segera sirna.

**-0000000-**

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya. Ini sudah larut malam, namun _emerald_nya belum juga mau diajak untuk terpejam. Gadis itu masih memikirkan banyak hal. Terlalu banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Menghilangnya sang sahabat, Karin adalah salah satunya.

Namun ada yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya. Belakang ini Naruto selalu mengganggunya. Bahkan lebih berani dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu merupakan putra tunggal dari teman karib sang Ayah, yang juga sudah menolongnya saat dia harus hidup sebatang kara akibat kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya beberapa bulan lalu..

Karena itu Sakura selalu diam jika Naruto mengganggunya. Gadis itu merasa banyak berhutang budi pada kedua orangtua pemuda klan Uzumaki tersebut yang telah bersedia merawat dan menampungnya. Dan tak ingin menimbulkan masalah lebih jauh bagi pemuda itu. Lagipula, Naruto merupakan kekasih dari sahabat baiknya, Hyuuga Hinata. Nona muda pewaris klan Hyuuga yang terhormat.

Tapi kelakuan pemuda itu sudah sedemikian meresahkan Sakura. Bahkan gadis itu selalu merasa ketakutan jika berada di dekat Naruto. Karena pemuda itu selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menjamah tubuhnya dengan liar dan nakal. Gadis itu juga pernah memergoki pemuda itu bermasturbasi menggunakan pakaian dalam miliknya di kamarnya! Terus digosokkan kain berenda berwarna putih itu ke kejantanan sang pemuda yang sudah mengacung tegak. Deru nafasnya memberat disertai desahan-desahan kecil yang membuat telinga Sakura memerah saat mendengarnya. Naruto mendesahkan namanya dengan begitu sensual dan menggoda. Dan ternyata pemuda itu ternyata berfantasi melakukan seks dengannya!

Karena itu Sakura sekarang selalu mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat. Dia tak ingin memberi kesempatan pemuda itu untuk mewujudkan fantasinya. Terlebih bila melihat tingkah laku pemuda kuning itu belakangan ini. Bukan tidak mungkin hal itu dilakukan.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sebuah suara. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya perlahan.

"Sakura... aku tahu kau belum tidur. Cepat buka pintunya!" Dan sumpah demi apapun, gadis merah muda itu mengenali suara seseorang di balik pintu tersebut.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Gadis itu mulai merasa tak nyaman, dan juga ketakutan. _**Kami-sama... tolong aku ! TOLONG !**_

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Buka pintunya sekarang juga! Jika tidak..." pemuda itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Sakura masih terpaku dan belum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Bibir mungilnya terus menggumamkan doa agar terhindar dari kejadian buruk.

"Jika tidak... aku akan menyebarkan rekaman video bugilmu saat sedang mandi di sekolah dan internet!"

Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku mendengar ancaman itu...

**-000000000-**

Tenten sungguh berharap ketika dia membuka mata maka semua mimpi buruk ini telah berakhir. Sayangnya saat manik _hazel-_nya membuka perlahan, gadis itu justru menemukan sang professor muda tengah berasyik masyuk dengan sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bulatan baja yang menutupi mulutnya pun sudah dilepaskan, sehingga gadis itu mampu mengeluarkan suara meskipun terdengar lirih dan menyerupai bisikan.

"Aa-aap..am..aa…" tak ada kalimat yang terdengar jelas keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya suara serupa gumaman yang tak bermakna. Meski gadis itu sesungguhnya sedang bertanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, pelacur kecil? Kau sudah bangun?" Suara baritone dalam itu terdengar begitu lembut dan indah, namun di telinga Tenten justru terdengar sangat menakutkan.

"Aa..aa…aaap…" Gadis itu kembali mencoba, sekali lagi untuk berbicara dan mengungkapkan beribu tanya di benaknya. Namun berapa kalipun dicoba mulutnya tak pernah mengeluarkan kalimat seperti apa yang diingankannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti…" Pemuda _raven _yang berpakaian serba putih lengkap dengan jubah dann sarung tangan steril miliknya itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyum penuh pesonanya. Pemuda itu tampak mendekatkan wajah tampannya dengan wajah sang gadis yang penuh dengan rona ketakutan. Dalam manik _hazel_ itu Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya dengan seringai puas.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, muridku… aku hanya sedang bereksperimen dengan tubuh indahmu…" Tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan bedah itu meraba nakal puncak bukit sang gadis yang menggelantung indah.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku… karena aku akan membuat tubuhmu lebih indah dibanding sebelumnya. Tentu kau juga akan mampu memuaskan kekasihmu kan ?!" Dengan satu tangan pemuda itu mengambil sebuah pisau bedah dengan ujung meruncing tajam yang terlihat berkilau. Ketakutan makin jelas membayang di wajah gadis manis tersebut.

Sang professor muda kembali beralih ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tenten dapat merasakan dingin pisau tersebut saat menempel di kulit mulusnya.

"Kali ini kita akan sedikit bermain, muridku yang nakal…" Tanpa ragu dan tanpa member peringatan terlebih dulu, Sasuke menggores sepanjang pangkal paha gadis yang sudah melemah antara ketakutan dan juga kekurangan asupan energy tersebut. Bahkan untuk sekedar menjerit kesakitan akibat luka terbuka yang digoreskan di tubuhnya saja gadis itu sudah tak mampu melakukannya.

Darah segar segera mengalir dari luka terbuka itu. Tenten hanya sanggup menangis menanggung rasa sakit dan nyeri yang menghantam tubuhnya. Terlebih saat pemuda it uterus menusukkan benda tajam tersebut di dalam bagian pahanya. Sasuke sengaja menyuntikkan obat dengan dosis rendah agar Tenten dapat merasakan semua yang dia perbuat pada tubuhnya.

Dengan cekatan, professor muda itu memotong _Adductor Longus, Iliopsoas_ serta _Sartorius_ Tenten lewat sebuah gerakan cepat dan tanpa ragu. Semakin dalam pisau bedah tersebut mengoyak daging serta memutus jaringan otot, semakin besar rasa nyeri yang harus ditanggung gadis manis yang hanya dapat pasrah tubuhnya diperlakukan sesuka hati oleh gurunya tersebut.

Tenten berusaha berbicara, memohon, menawar, namun semua itu sudah tak mampu lagi dilakukannya. Hanya airmata yang merembes melalui sudut _hazel-_nya yang menjadi saksi betapa berat penyiksaan dan rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya.

Sasuke sengaja membuat sebuah lubang dengan menyingkirkan bagian daging serta otot yang menghalanginya. Lalu diambilnya sebuah peralatan dari meja tempatnya meletakkan pisau bedahnya. Tenten sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang diperbuat guru biadab itu di bawah sana karena memang keterbatasan jarak penglihatan. Yang dia tahu adalah sebuah rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat menyentak bagian pahanya dalam satu serangan!

Terdengar suara alat yang bergerak seperti berputar dengan suara desingan yang jelas terdengar bersamaan dengan rasa ngilu yang tak tertahankan. Professor gila tersebut hendak melubangi tulang _femur_ nya. Terdengar bunyi nyaring tinggi beradu dengan sesuatu yang keras. Sang professor muda begitu terpaku dengan keasyikannya sehingga tidak menyadari gadis manis itu sudah terkulai lemah tak berdaya dengan sepasang manik _hazel_ yang perlahan mengatup rapat.

**-00000-**

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Harus tinggal dimana dia mulai sekarang? Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Seperti apa kehidupannya kelak? Apa dia akan hidup terlunta-lunta di jalan seperti anak kucingyang ditinggal induknya? Apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada sahabat-sahabatnya bila mereka mengetahui fakta bahwa dia telah diusir dari kediaman Uzumaki karena tertangkap basah tengah bercumbu mesra dengan satu-satunya putra mereka? Dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang putra tunggal keluarga terhormat itulah yang memaksa Sakura untuk melakukannya.

Sesaat setelah melontarkan ancaman akan menyebarkan rekaman video bugilnya yang sedang mandi di sekolah dan internet, Sakura memang membuka pintu dan membiarkan Naruto –yang tengah dikuasai nafsu birahi- langsung menerobos ke kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi, seolah sudah memendam hasrat yang cukup lama, pemuda berambut kuning itu menerkam gadis merah jambu yang juga teman sekelasnya bak singa kelaparan.

Diciuminya sekujur wajah Sakura seolah tak ingin menyisakan ruangan yang tak sempat dijelajah. Tangannya meraba liar kesana-kemari. Berusaha menyusup dibalik piyama tidur yang dikenakan Sakura. Gadis itu berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga namun pemuda berambut kuning itu menindih tubuhnya lebih kuat.

Diremasnya gundukan dada Sakura dengan tak sabar. Dengan sebelah tangan dinaikkan bra yang dikenakan gadis merah muda itu sehinggal menyembul-lah gundukan surgawi yang sangat digemari oleh setiap pemuda. Dipilinnya putting coklat muda itu dengan gemas, sementara wajahnya gantian menyuruk di wilayah berbahaya tersebut. Mulutnya tak mau kalah, dengan cepat dihisapnya buah dada gadis itu dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura sendiri sudah berusaha menjambak helaian kuning pemuda itu dan menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya. Tapi apa daya, setiap kali Naruto menjauh, pemuda itu selalu mengulangi ancaman yang membuat Sakura merasa tak berdaya.

Setelah merasa puas bermain di wilayah dada gadis merah muda itu, Naruto bergerilya menyingkap piyama bagian bawah Sakura. Tak dipedulikannya desisan permohonan gadis itu yang memintanya menghentikan aksinya, pemuda itu sudah terlanjur dikuasai nafasu dan malam ini dia harus bisa menikmati tubuh sahabat dari kekasihnya ini. Apapun caranya!

Sakura sendiri dapat merasakan saat Naruto menindih tubuhnya, kejantanan pemuda itu sudah ereksi penuh dan beberapa kali menggesek kewanitaannya dari luar. Ada rasa birahi yang juga butuh penuntasan, namun gadis itu tak ingin melakukannya seperti ini. Dan tidak pula dengan kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal selama ini Sakura selalu menganggap Naruto seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Saat perbuatan sang pemuda akan lebih jauh lagi, saat itulah kedua orangtua Naruto emmergoki sendiri aksi asusila putra kebanggaan mereka. Sebagai orangtua, keduanya tentu malu dengan tindakan putra semata wayangnya. Namun Naruto begitu lihai mengarang cerita bahwa Sakura-lah yang menggodanya. Bahwa cintanya hanya pada Hinata. Kejadian ini terjadi karena gadis merah muda itulah yang duluan merayu dan menjebaknya.

Minato dan Kushina pun murka luar biasa. Mereka selama ini bersikap baik dengan mengijinkan Sakura tinggal bersama mereka. Namun kejadian ini membuat keduanya sepakat mengusir gadis yatim piatu itu dari rumah mereka saat itu juga!

Dan seperti inilah nasib gadis itu sekarang. Terlunta-lunta di jalan pada malam hari dengan udara dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit. Tak ada tempat yang bisa gadis itu datangi karena memang dirinya tak memiliki sanak saudara lagi.

Cukup jauh dirinya berjalan dari kediaman Uzumaki. Hingga kakinya terasa lelah dan dirinya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di pelataran sebuah gedung. Dengan posisi sedikit meringkuk, gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok dan memejamkan mata.

"_Oh Kami-sama…"_ lirihnya sendu.

Keesokan paginya, seseorang tampak mengambil surat dari sebuah tempat yang berada tepat di tempat gadis malang itu tertidur. Sebuah kotak surat bertuliskan sang pemilik gedung apartment tempat gadis itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

Sebuah tangan menggoyangkan lengannya. Dengan susah payah _emerald_nya terlihat mengerjap dan membuka. Sinar mentari pagi menerpa wajahnya.

"Bangun… bangunlah!" sebuah suara baritone terdengar menyapanya. Sakura harus memfokuskan pandangan pada sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Aahh… _Sensei_." Gadis itu berdiri dengn gerakan terburu dan sedikit terhuyung. Beruntung pemuda _raven chicken butt_ di depannya segera memegang lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. _Onyx _pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam

"Sa-saya…" Sakura bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan gurunya ini. Haruskah dia ceritakan masalahnya pada pemuda ini?

"Masuklah…" Sasuke dengan tak sabar memencet tombol agar pintu kaca di hadapannya terbuka. Gadis itu masih diam terpaku, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kau ingin terus berdiri di situ?" tanyanya dengan nada memaksa. Merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain, gadis itu mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya dengan langkah canggung.

"Selamat dating di mansion pribadiku, Sakura…"

Sebuah senyuman menawan, namun terlihat begitu ganjil…

Gadis itu tak pernah tahu jika sang guru mengingat namanya.

Tentu saja dia mengingatnya, bukan?!

**-00000-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Haiii Minna no Readers :*_

_Sekian abad gak apdet ini fic ampe ada yang rajin neror PM odes nyuruh ngapdet #digaplok_

_Wkwkwkkw_

_Yaahh makasih untuk bentuk perhatian dan apresiasi kalian lewat komentar ataupun PM. Yang sering minta odes buat cepet apdet kelanjutannya, ini udah diapdet yak._

_Terus yang sering nanya interaksi SS, mungkin kemarin-kemarin emang secuil banget interaksinya, itu karena odes pengen ngebangun feel cerita. Apalagi ini genrenya bukan Romance loh _

_Yang nanya odes pernah diving deepweb apa kagak, boro-boro dah. Odes rada tulalit kalo masalah begituan #apaandeh_

_Yang suka protes masalah adegan nganuhnya, duh jangan protes dong _

_Bisa baca warningnya kan yaa?_

_Aahhh oke deh, odes kebanyakan bacot. Sekian dan terima tempeh :D_

_Makasih buat semua readers, silent readers,_

_Kalo ada yang mau ditanya dan dikomplain, review aja._

_Alhasil, ketjup saying dari odes_


End file.
